Kingdom Hearts 3: Truth within the darkness
by Day Dreamer Night's Keeper
Summary: A simple truth. So easy and clear to see. Yet it is hidden by an ancient darkess. Are we really ready to know the truth? Or are comforting lies better to deal with? What would you chose? My version of KH3. SxK RxN RxOC
1. Prologue: On the Beach

Me: Hello! This is my _**first**_fanfiction! Please review! But DON'T be mean…ok? My low self esteem couldn't take it. Anyway the disclaimer! Sora would you please?

Sora: No. I'm not going to do it. Ask Riku.

Me: I can't you're the only one who's here. So you have to do it!

Sora: …uh…no.

Me: Fine…Disclaimer I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts.

Sora: Really…

Me: Shut up! I can kill you in the first chapter you know, or torture you, or turn you into a heartless or…

Sora: But your not…You like me too much.

Me: …

Sora: …

Me: ….Your grouchy in the morning. You know that?

Sora: …(_nods)…_most people don't wake me up at five to do a disclaimer. I mean it's still dark outside!

Me: …and?

Sora: and I'm going back to bed.

Me: Lazy.

**- B e g i n n i n g t h e g a m e -**

_I don't understand anything anymore… Did this all this happen by accident or was it fate… And if there is a reason then why pick me of all people?_

The screen shows a boy with unruly spiky brown hair leaning against a palm tree. He says these words as they appear on a the screen.

The scene fades away leaving "_accident"…"or"…"fate"…"?"_ These words eventually fade too. A new scene. We now see a red headed girl. She stands at a cliff. Beyond the cliff is Radiant Garden's castle being reconstructed. Golden words appear for her too.

_I need to know my past. What could of happen to throw this world to such chaos? How did I escape? Who am I really? I need to know…_

It fades leaving "past"…"?". A new scene. We see a boy with silver hair. He stands the crossroads.

_I have to learn to control my darkness. I'll never let it hurt my friends…again. _

"Never"…"again" is left. We now see a boy standing on top of a clock tower. He has blond hair.

_Things change so fast. Will anything ever be 'normal'?_

Normal is left. We now see a blonde hair girl in a white room. She holds a sketch pad.

_Every thing is so different now… Is this what love feels like? _

The word "Different" is left. The scene changes to a dark room. A girl sits on a neatly made bed. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

_I'm either in the best dream of my life or my worst nightmare… Like is any of this for real or not?_

The words and scene disappears leaving the last sentence. The same exact sentence that Sora had said when it all began…

**-P r o l o g u e -**

A girl of about sixteen walked out of a portal. She was wearing a black shirt and white jeans and started to walk along large black rocks that created a narrow path. Each rock has strange markings on them that would produce eerie blue glow. The girl had short black hair with blue highlights that swayed in the soft wind. She hummed a little tune as she walked. It was so dark that she could barely see her hand in front of her face but this didn't bother her. She continued to walk as if she didn't have a care in the world(s). She was on her break. She needed some time off anyway. Some relaxation. The girl paused to hear the sound of distant waves. She smiled and continued down the dark path barely noticing the chilled wind. She had been here so often that it didn't really bother her any more like it used to. Actually despite the creepy atmosphere the dark realm had she had come to think of this place almost as a second home. Suddenly the girl began to skip. Her humming became louder. She was eager to get to the beach. There she could truly relax. Most of her problems seemed to disappear at the sound of ocean waves. It was her secret spot. Right in the middle of her skip the girl abruptly stopped. She landed with a soft thud. The reason for the sudden stop was that the girl spotted two people on the beach. Her beach.

The girl got closer to the two boys. Curios. Yes she had seen people on the beach before but very rarely. Besides these two didn't look like they belonged here. They looked strange and out of place. One of the boys for example had impossibly spiky brown hair. He also wore a black outfit and had huge shoes on.

_Clown shoes,_ the girl giggled in her head.

The other boy had long silver hair. The girl had thought that he was a girl for a second but closer examination proved that he was in fact a he. The two sat on the beach listening to the waves. Her waves. The girl wanted to yell and tell the two to go find another beach to hang out at but the spiky haired boy seemed unusually intertwined in light. Another odd thing. Then the girl realized something that almost made the girl jump out of shock.

_These two are keyblade wielders,_ she thought.

The girl told herself she had better run. Tell someone. But curiosity had glued her feet to the ground. Then when her feet started to work again they went the wrong way. She took a step forward instead of backwards.  
_The cat!_ She told herself. _Remember what happened to the cat who got too curios!_

But still she felt herself taking another step forward. The two boys started talking to each other but what they said the girl was too far to hear. Three more steps forward.

"Oh what am I doing?" She asked herself as she took another step closer. "Why do I do such stupid things?" Another step. The boys stopped talking and continued to gaze out into the dark sea. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it now! I should run while I still can!" She scolded herself. "But I'm oh so curios!" Suddenly the silver haired boy moved and the girl jumped back again and hid behind some rock on her left. But to the girl's relief the silver head had not spotted her. He only picked up something out the dark ocean water. It was a bottle. The girl leaned closer intrigued.

_A lot of stuff washes up here…Wonder what he found…_she thought.

The boy toke out the paper in the bottle. It was a letter. The girl didn't get any closer to the two afraid that they would spot her (or smell her) but she still leaned forward trying to read what the note said. The silver head smirked and handed the letter to the other boy who read it out loud. The girl could only make out a few of his words though.

"Thinking of…now I will step…realize…there are many…share one…uh…one destiny?" She whispered trying to make out what he was saying but to no avail. Suddenly a light flashed out in the ocean. It burned her. The girl crouched behind the rock she was hiding behind and moaned in pain.

"To much…light…" she whimpered. The girl wanted to look out to see what was happening but the girl couldn't see a thing. She was blinded by the light.

_This is why you run_… she thought bitterly. It felt as if she was being burned at the stake.

"Light." Said one of the boys. The girl couldn't see but she still could hear. "We'll go together."

"Yeah." Said the other boy. For what seemed to be an eternity the light shown until it slowly died down and disappeared but the girl still couldn't see and her body still ached. When the girl finally regained her sight she was pleased to see she was still intact and her skin was not burned in the light. But when she looked around she quickly realized the other two boys had disappeared into the blinding light.

"That's just…that's just great!" She mumbled sarcastically. She slowly walked out her hiding spot. A little afraid that the blinding light would return and burn her once more. When she got to the beach the only thing that remained of the two boys was an empty bottle.

"Their not going to be happy when they find out that not only did you find to keyblade wielders but that you also failed to attack or at least notify the others of their presence here." Said a voice that closely mirrored hers. But the girl didn't seem too surprised that some one else saw her despite all her sneaking. She merely gazed out to the empty sea.

"Yeah well. Their not going to find out are they?" the girl then laughed. "It's not like you could tell on me…" The voice was silent for a second before saying. "You're going to get us killed one of these times." Then the girls shadow rose up. It mirrored the girls appearance only it was completely black with her brown eyes where replaced by a striking yellow. It cocked its head to the side. "Seriously."

"I can't help it! I'm naturally curious." The girl said a little offensive. The wind picked up blowing both the girl and shadow of the girls hair to the right. She looked at her shadow that had her hands on her hips. "Do you think that boy…clown shoes…was the new keyblade master?" The shadow shrugged.

"Can't say. Why don't you ask him… oh wait he disappeared into that blinding light. Didn't he?" The shadow said. It's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're useless." The girl moaned. The shadow laughed and became just another shadow on the ground again.

_I've had enough adventure on my "break". I'm going back to HQ to get some much needed shut eye._ She thought as she yawned aloud. A dark portal appeared and the girl walked through it nonchalantly. When the girl got back she tried to act care free. Like how she always was when she got back from the beach, but it was a sad attempt. And it didn't help to have a burning question in the back of her mind…

_What was the keyblade master of __**light **__and a keyblade wielder doing in the realm of __**darkness**__…__**?**_

**K I N G D O M H E A R T S 3 **

**- Truth within the darkness -**

Authors Note:

Me: Yeah… so there it is. The prologue to my hopefully epic story! Next chapter actually begins the real story. Warning first few chapter contain fluff but after that the real story will begin with all its plot twists and story arcs. Please read and review. Once again no flames!

Thanks!

DayDreamer


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home!

Me: Yah! It's time to begin the actual story!

Kairi: I can't wait! Finally I actually get to be useful. You know it was really annoying that after I got my own keyblade I _never_ got to fight…

Me: Yep. Hey…

Kairi: What is it?

Me: Where's Sora? He has to do the disclaimer…

Kairi: He's sleeping…lazy bum.

Me: Well would you mind doing it?

Kairi: Sure! DayDreamer NightWeeper does not own Kingdom Hearts just her OC's and plot!

Me: Yeah. I don't own KH…yet! Read and Review. No Flaming.

**- C H A P T E R 1 -**

Two meteors suddenly appear in blue sky. With tails of fire and sparks trailing behind them they hurtle down to the beach below. Impact! The force sends spray of water skyward.

"Sora, Riku!"

Kairi called out in surprise and delight at the sight of her two best friends in the ocean water. The two boys had looked like falling meteors seconds before and even though they where tired (more like exhausted) they still swam to the shore. When the two arrived they were greeted by there friends. Donald and Goofy dog piled on top of Sora causing him to go into the ocean water again. While Sora struggled to get the two off him Kairi was smiling like crazy at her friends. When Sora could finally breathe again he turned his head to see a semi embarrassed Riku who had almost been caught giving a hug. Then the keyblade master looked up to see Kairi smiling warmly at him. That's when he suddenly remembered the lucky charm. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out only to make sure that it had not fallen out during his recent fall or when he was swimming back to shore and was relived to find it was not damaged. Kairi giggled.

Now Sora wanted to say something insightful about why they where just falling out the sky and there delayed return but all he could manage to do was stutter "W-were back!" like an idiot. Sora felt immediately embarrassed at his obvious statement.

But luckily for Sora Kairi didn't laugh at him. She down looked at him and put her hand out offering Sora a hand up. She said "You're home." Sora gladly accepted the hand forgetting that he still was holding the lucky charm. Kairi pulled the boy up. It took Sora a few seconds to become stable again. His legs felt wobbly. When he could finally stand Kairi pushed him on to the warm sand.

"Kai. What was that for?" Sora asked on the sand confused.

Kairi looked at him. Her eyes wet with tears threatening to fall. "Don't you ever do that again Sora. You had me worried sick!" she said. Kairi turned her head. Sora stood up not knowing what to say. He went over to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. Donald snickered at the two's public display of affection while Riku was trying his best _**not**_ to roll his eyes.

"_Took 'em long enough" _he mumbled so low no one could hear him. Kairi broke the hug.

"What happened?" she asked her voice full of concern. Sora and Riku began to tell them about how after the portal closed a huge dragon appeared and how they luckily found a hover bike. How they defeated the monster. And all that happened up into the part at the dark realm. Sora conveniently left out the part about the letter. Not wanting to let Donald or Goofy or even the King to know. He didn't want Riku to know either but he couldn't do anything about that. After the story was told Kairi hugged Sora again. This time very tight. Sora could barely breathe.

"_Too tight! Can't breathe__."_ a familiar voice complained in Sora's head.

"Roxas?!" Sora asked startled.

"_The one and only…technically_." Said Roxas. Sora looked at Kairi who looked white as a sheet.

"Roxas?" she asked.

"_Yes?"_ Roxas asked.

"Um…" Kairi started but she was cut off by Sora.

"Wait. You can hear him too?" Sora asked relived to not be crazy. Kairi slowly nodded.

"_Of coarse she can hear him."_ Said another voice.

"Namine?!" Sora and Kairi yelled.

"_Yes?"_ she asked.

"Um what exactly is going on?" Sora asked.

Namine was silent before attempting to try to explain this to Sora and Kairi. Riku was staring at his two best friends who were unusually quiet listening to the long explanation Namine was giving them. But unfortunately Sora didn't get any of it. _"…We are talking to you. It's kind of confusing I know but_…" Namine started to finish. But Roxas cut in.

"_Your just going to have to get used to this."_ Roxas finished for her.

"Can everyone else hear you too?" Kairi asked. Looking at the confused faces of The King, Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"_I don't think so."_ Namine said simply.

_Wow this is weird…_Kairi thought.

"_You're telling me?"_ Namine asked. Kairi's eye widened.  
"You can hear my thoughts?!" she yelled. Sora looked confused until he realized what she just said. Donald, Goofy and King Mickey started talking about something else ignoring the two leavening them to talk to them selves all they want.  
"Wait. You mean I don't get any more private thoughts?!" Sora almost shouted.

Another long explanation but this time Sora didn't try to figure out what she meant.

"Okay! I get it." Kairi said when Namine was done. Sora nodded even though he truthfully had no idea what Namine had just said.

"So…uh..." Sora started turning his head to the confused group behind them.

But before Sora could explain what happened Riku said," I don't want to know."

"Welp, We aughta get home." King Mickey said to the others. Sora looked at him confused.

"But we left the gummy ship on Twilight Town." Sora said confused on how he planed to get back to there world. But the King only smiled and pulled out a little metal box. On the box it had a red button. The King pushed it and a few minutes later the gummy ship arrived. The group could easily see the huge ship hovering above them ready to teleport the three at a moments notice on board.

Out at sea the sun began to set. The sky was already becoming dark.

"It's getting late." Kairi pointed out. "We should probably be getting home now too." Both groups said there good byes and promised to keep in touch and visit each other time to time. After Donald, Goofy, and the King left to go back to there home world Sora, Riku, and Kairi silently walked back to the same shed they had used almost a year ago. The three small boats waited for them in the shed. Sora and Riku brought them out and placed them in the water at the dock. Riku had almost out grown his small boat. They paddled back to the main island. When they finally reached shore it was dark out.

"We are finally back." Riku said not really believing it. Sora nodded his head while Kairi moaned.

"What's wrong Kai?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to be so dead when I'm step foot in my house." Kairi sighed.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"My parents are usually worried sick when I stay out past ten." She explained. "I've been missing a long time now. There going to freak." Sora looked at Riku who looked at Sora. Both just realizing that they where dead when they walked into there houses. They had been gone for a year. Kairi was going to be in a lot of trouble for being gone for only four days. Who knows what would happen to them. Sora's Mom used to freak out when he didn't come home at _nine._

"_Your dead."_ Roxas commented on Sora's thoughts.

_Yeah well anything that happens to me happens to you too. We'll both be grounded for…_ Sora couldn't think how long they'd be grounded. He sighed. "We might as well get this over with." Sora said finally. The three walked off to there houses together as long as they could until they were forced to turn in order to get home. So the three each waved good bye and turned a street toward there house. Even though Sora hadn't been here for a year he could still remember how to get home like it was yesterday. He lived the closest to the unnamed kid island. So it only took him about fifteen minuets to get home.

_Now all I have to do is turn at 17__th__ Ave and I'm there…_ Sora thought glad to have been able to remember how to get home after all this time. When Sora arrived at his house he stopped in front of it. The lights were on meaning his Mom and Dad were still home. Sora saw that his window was still open and the grass needed to be cut. It looked exactly how he left it a year ago. Sora felt like he went back in time (again). He stood there just looking at his house until Roxas final told him to go in. Hesitantly he walked forward. He slowly turned the door handle. It was locked. Sora then realized his house keys where in his other outfit. The red one. And who knows what happened to that. Since the three good fairies gave him this one.

"Uh oh" Sora whispered. Looked under the rug on the floor. There was always a spare key under there. Except right now. Sora decide to check his huge pockets again for his keys.

While he was looking through his pockets Roxas asked_" What are you looking for?"_

"My house keys… They got to be some where in here…"Sora answered. Roxas chuckled like Sora was missing something obvious. "What?!" Sora asked frustrated. Then he remembered. He was the_ key_blade master. He smacked himself on the head hurting himself. Which in turn increased Roxas's laughter.

**2nd Street -**

Kairi walked briskly to her house. She was dying to try something. She ran past 3rd street and almost ran past her house. She jogged up the concrete driveway. And turned to a path up to her door. Kairi then stopped and stood in front her house hesitating. Now Kairi had her keys in her pocket. She had made sure. But she just wanted to see if her newly acquired keyblade again. (This was the thing she was so excited for.) It had been hard for her not to try to call it earlier but just in case it didn't come she didn't try to summon in front of the others. They would have tried to make her feel better which would only make her feel worse. She closed her eyes and held her arm out calling for her keyblade and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"_I don't think it's coming…"_ Namine finally said after ten minutes of waiting.

Kairi sighed. Reached into her pocket and pulled out the metal mundane house keys.

**45th Street**

Riku walked slowly through his neighborhood. He looked cool but in truth he was _**completely**_ lost. He hadn't been here in over a year and was the farthest from the kid island. Somewhere during his walk he made a wrong turn. Ok a couple of wrong turns. Now he was just walking aimlessly through the neighborhood franticly looking for the right street to turn at to get home but being Riku on the out side he only looked like he was just taking a nice stroll at night. After twenty minuets he finally found a street he remembered. He coolly walked down it. Made a right then a left and he was home. He walked up to his front door and rung the door bell.

**S o r a' s h o u s e -**

Sora stepped into his house quietly. The floors creaked a little with every step.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sora called out when he mustered the courage to do so. Suddenly a woman screamed "Burglar" and ran out in the hallway Sora was standing in. The women had brown hair and blue eyes. She was 5 feet and 6 inches tall. She was holding mop and as soon as she saw Sora looked like she was about to faint.

"S-S-Sora?" she asked not believing her eyes. Was she seeing a ghost?

"Yes?" Sora asked. The women dropped the mop and ran to hug her son. Tears fell. A tall man came out. He wore a plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"What's all the commot- " He didn't have time to finish the word when he saw who was standing in the room with his wife. "Sora?" He whispered so low most people couldn't hear him. But Sora had well trained ears.

"Hey Dad." Sora said.

"…" Sora's dad didn't know what to say. That's how it stayed all three of them awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other that is until Sora's stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten for hours. His mom laughed and said

"You must be hungry I go make dinner." She then ran in the kitchen. Sora's dad continued to stare at his son still not believing what he saw. Sora feeling weird left the room and went into the living room to sit down.

"Well that went better than expected." Sora whispered to Roxas.

"_There still in the shock stage. Next will be Acceptance. Then fury at why you have been away. Then questions. Then answers .Then Forgiveness. Then understanding."_ Roxas said has if he been through this before. The part that worried Sora was "Fury".

"Why would they be mad?" Sora asked.

"_Because you left and worried them sick. Even if it wasn't you fault_." Roxas explained. Sora was about to ask another question when his Mom called.

"Sora! Dinner's ready!"

"Whoa… deja Vu" Sora said.

"_What?"_ Roxas asked.

_That's the last thing I heard before I left to go check on the raft…_Sora thought as he entered the Kitchen. He sat on one of the stools. His Mom gave him his food. Sora looked at her.

"Don't you want to know where I've been for the last…?" Sora began but his Mom cut him off.

"What ever your story is I don't want to know. Not now anyway. Right now I want to be happy my son is home. Not furious at what ever happened. You can tell us tomorrow." She said. She then looked at Sora and quickly looked away. Like she was hiding something from him. She suddenly changed the subject. "Is Riku and Kairi home too?" Sora nodded. He couldn't talk his mouth was full. Sora's Mom smiled and went to get her husband who was still standing in the hallway dumbfounded.

Kairi's welcome home was nothing like Sora's. Her parent had gone straight to the questions part. As soon as she walked in the door she had been bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been?!"

"What happened to you?!"

"Are you hurt?!"

"Did some thing happen?"

"Should we call the police?!"

"Are you sure your ok?!"

"Does anything not feel right?!"  
"Are you sick? Do you feel weak?!"

"When did this happen?!"

"How?!"

"What?"

"When?!"

"Who?!"

"Where?!"

"Why?!"

Kairi felt like she was getting a headache. Namine agreed.

Riku sat in his bed. His parents were in the living room talking about him he knew. They had asked him a lot of questions too but Riku told them he'd answer the all questions tomorrow. He'd then proceeded to tell them he was tired. They told him to go rest in his room and here he was now. Just resting.

Tomorrow they would all have to tell there parents where they had been all this time.

_This aught to be fun…_ Riku thought before falling asleep.

**- T h e N e x t D a y -**

Sora woke up at ten the next mourning. But it's not like he didn't have an excuse. The boy was tired and rightfully so. He had just saved the universe…again. Sora yawned loudly. Stretched a little and got out of bed. He was still wearing his black outfit. He was too tired to change besides it's not like anything still fit him.

"Sora come and get breakfast…there's someone I want you to meet." Sora's mom yelled. But the thing Sora noticed is that her voice became shaky at the last part.

"_Wonder who she wants you to meet?"_ Roxas asked. Sora shrugged his shoulders and went down the hallway and into the kitchen. There he saw his mom standing. "Where's Dad?" Sora asked.

"Work." She answered simply. Then Sora's eyes fell on the other person in the room. It was a girl of about nine. Her brown hair with blonde highlights was in two pigtails. She ate cereal ignorant to Sora's presence in the room until she slowly raised her head to see Sora staring at her. She immediately gasped and dropped her spoon in the bowl.

"W-who are you?" they asked each other at the same time. Sora's Mom looked like she wanted to hide. Both of them looked at her with confused faces.

"Sora this is Stella. Stella this is Sora." Sora's mom said.

"Stella?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" Stella yelled.

"Yes." Sora's Mom answered. "Stella, Meet your new…brother" Sora and Stella stared in horror at each other.

"WHAT?!" Stella shrieked. Sora looked very confused.

"Wait who… WHAT?!" Sora shouted.

"_Wow… Didn't see that coming…"_ Roxas commented just as in shock. Sora's Mom hesitated not knowing what to say exactly.

**E n d o f C h a p t e r**

Authors Note:

Me: I know sorta short. Next one will be longer. No action in that chapter either.

Kairi: You. Took. Away. My. Keyblade!

Sora: I have a sister?!

Kairi: (yelling over Sora) How am I supposed to fight without a keyblade?!

Sora: You can't be serious!

Me: (Completely ignores the yelling) Read and Review. See you next chapter! (Leaves)

Sora and Kairi: Hey. Get back here!

Riku: (sigh)

DayDreamer


	3. Chapter 2: Explain

Me: Hello! It's time for chapter two! Kairi the disclaimer!

Kairi: Only if you give me back my keyblade…

Me: (sigh) …Sora?

Sora: Since when did I have a little sister?

Me: Ok then. Riku?

Riku: DayDreamer NightWeeper does not own Kingdom Hearts or Linkin Park or anything else for that matter. Did anyone seriously believe that you actually did?

(silence)

**C h a p t e r 2 -**

"I'm sorry Sora." Sora's Mom whispered. She wanted to say that she completely forgot about him and wanted a is until a month ago when she realized she already had a son.

"Sora… I'm sorry." His Mom repeated. Tears ran down her cheeks. Sora ran to his room and locked the door. He wanted to be alone.

_Sora _Roxas wanted to say something helpful but couldn't think of anything comforting to say to his other. So Sora just laid on his bed and cried. After ten minutes Sora didn't have any more tears left.

"I can't believe this…" Sora whispered. His eyes still red.

" Your mom loves you. You where gone a long time…"Sora

"She replaced me."

"_No she didn't replace you! She probably adopted her when you lost your memories."_

"I can't believe she did this!" Sora repeated to his nobody. "I understand that she forgot about me because I forgot about her and my friends but I can't believe that she would go and adopt another child!"

"_You'll be a great bro."_

"How can I be if I have to go off and save random worlds all the time?"

"_I don't know_" Roxas admitted. _"Your mother's coming_." Seconds later Sora's Mom then came in the room.

"What is it Mom?" Sora asked.

"Aren't you hungry Sora?" Almost in response to this question Sora stomach grumbled loudly. His Mom weakly laughed and that caused Sora stomach to grumble even louder." Come on and eat." She said in a sweet tone and she went off to the kitchen to comfort Stella who was still in shock. Sora reluctantly got up.

_You know you shouldn't be too hard on your mom…You still have to explain me to her and what happened this past year o' great keyblade master. I hope you're ready to be grounded for a month_ Roxas pointed out

_Probably longer than that, _Sora agreed. They both decided that after breakfast they would call Kairi.

Kairi sat on her bed watching the TV in her room. She didn't go down stairs because she knew if she did she would be bombarded with more questions. And she couldn't answer those questions because she didn't know if she should tell them the truth or not. And even if she did would they believe her? She didn't have any proof without her keyblade. And anyway after they where done asking questions the punishment would begin immediately after. So Kairi had decided the best coarse of action was to wait in her room and watch TV until it was late enough for her to call Sora and Riku and ask them what they where going to do. She knew she had to call Sora at least twelve him being a lazy bum and all.

_When you walk away…_

_…You don't hear me say…_

_…Please oh baby, don't go! …_

_Simple and clean is the way your making me feel to…_

Kairi picked up her cell phone expecting it to be Riku calling but instead she saw Sora's number. And it was still eleven!

_Maybe all that adventuring changed his sleeping habits,_she thought quietly not to wake up Namine. Namine was still asleep and snoring in Kairi's head.

"Hello?" Kairi said smiling. She didn't know why but talking to Sora made her smile.

"Hey." Sora replied. His voice wasn't his normal happy-go-lucky one Kairi noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you know that I had a sister?" Sora asked. Kairi thought about it for a minute and then suddenly remembered.

"Stella?!" she asked.

"Yeah…Stella." Sora said. "What else did I miss while I was away? Do I have a brother now too?" Kairi giggled a little.

"Um…no. Not unless you count Roxas. Your parents adopted Stella while…the time everyone forgot about you." Kairi said feeling guilty about the whole "Forgot about you" part. Sora was silent so Kairi continued. "You parents forgot about you and they suddenly remembered that they always wanted a child so… they adopted Stella. …it took four months to have all the papers signed and everything. That was about six months ago. But last month we all suddenly remembered you so…" Kairi stopped. She didn't know what happened after that. At that time she was to busy trying to remember who Sora was to pay attention to Sora's parents and Stella. Sora was quiet. So quiet Kairi had to make sure the boy was still on the line. After a while Kairi remembered to ask her question" Sora…are we going to tell our parents the truth? About where we've been I mean? I still have to call Riku and…"

"I think we should tell them." Sora answered. He sounded like he had made up his mind long ago. And wasn't about to change it.

"Are you sure? Will they even believe us?" Kairi asked.

"We have our keyblades." Sora answered. Kairi looked down at the ground. She didn't have a keyblade or at least couldn't call for it as proof to her parents.

"Sora since we are going to tell our parents the same story why don't we do it at the same time. Besides I still don't know what you or Riku did during the past year." Kairi said. And it was the truth no one had told her Sora and Riku's story yet.  
"Okay… what time?"

"Let me call Riku and see if he's ok with it."

"Kay. Call or text me when you find out."

"Um…Sora" Kairi started. She decided now was the best time to ask a question she was wondering for a long time now.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ever call me? Your cell works just fine." Kairi asked.

"I know. It's a miracle it still works after all the falling in water and whatnot…" Sora agreed.

"But why didn't you text me or something?"

"Because apparently my cell phone plan didn't include other worlds." Sora answered. Kairi giggled. "Bye."

"Bye." The line then went dead. Namine's snoring increased.

Kairi sighed and called Riku.

* * *

Riku had been up early that day. He was on the roof when Kairi had called him.

_What I've done_

_I face myself_

_To cross out what I become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

"Yes?", Riku asked Kairi.

"Hey Riku. Me and Sora decided to tell our parents the truth. How about you?" Kairi asked. Riku thought for a moment. He himself wasn't sure weather or not he should tell his parent because of …um…the unsavory parts.

"You guys sure?" Riku asked.

"Yep! We planned to meet up and explain the story at the same time. What's a good time for you and your parents?" Kairi asked. Riku smirked. He hadn't even agreed to it and they already where including him in there plans.

_I guess I have no choice now…_

"How about in ten minuets?" Riku asked.

"Kay! I'll text Sora." Kairi said happily. Riku sighed. He was right…

_This really aught to be interesting._

_**(I hate author notes in the middle of a story too. But this next section will be about things you should already know. Just a warning. If you want to skip past it go to chapter 3.)**_

Sora squirmed a little in the hallway out side his living room. In the living room was Sora's Mom (his dad couldn't home early to hear the story even though he wanted too.) Kairi's parents, and Riku parents all talking away (Stella went over to a friends house). Everyone trying to guess at what their child did while they disappeared. Which Roxas and Namine found funny because no one guessed that they went to other worlds, fought heartless, and you know saved the entire universe. Sora Riku and Kairi had gone in the kitchen to get snacks, because they knew this would take a long time. A very long time. Sora was holding a bowl of chips and dip. Kairi had Sodas and cups. And Riku was carrying a bowl of snack mix.

"Ok." Said Riku's farther when they put down the snacks. "Let's begin."

"Where do you want us to start?"

"At the beginning. Sora." Kairi's Mom said calmly.

"Well…it all started when Riku got this idea to make a raft. To go out and find Kairi's home world…" Sora began. The three told of there time gathering supplies and items to create a raft. Sora told of how he started to have strange dreams and hear voices in his head. (At this point Sora's Mom wanted to take his temperature but Sora refused) Then they told of the night of the storm.

"It was raining bad outside so we had to go check on the raft." Sora explained.

"But some things…happened…"

"This was the night you three disappeared right?" Kairi's Mom asked. Kairi nodded.

"When I got to the island I was surrounded by black creatures called heartless." Sora explained.

"Heartless…?" Riku's dad asked.

"People who had lost there heart." Riku explained. "They go around stealing other people's hearts and…"

But Sora's mom interrupted him "Steal peoples …what?!"

Sora couldn't help but sigh. If his Mom was getting this freaked out so early in the story by the end she'll be hysterical.

Sora continued. "Anyway. The heartless attacked the islands. I ran to find Riku and Kairi. I found Riku first. He was swallowed up in this black thingy."

"Black thingy?" Riku's Mom asked worried. Apparently she didn't like the idea of her son being swallowed up by a "black thingy".

"I'm fine Mom." Riku reassured. Sora continued the story. What happened when he found Kairi. Kairi's Mom freaked at that part. Then of the keyblade.

"Keyblade?" Sora's dad questioned. "What exactly is a keyblade?"

"A keyblade is a weapon of light. It has the power to defeat heartless." Riku explained. Kairi's dad eyed the group suspiciously.

"How do we know you aren't making this up?" He asked" This sound too…unbelievable to me." Sora shrugged and put his arm out. Which puzzled Riku's dad. That is until there was a flash of light and the keyblade appeared in his hands. The parent faces showed a mixture between amazement, horror, and shock. Kairi looked a little jealous.

_Why can't I call __**my**__keyblade like that?, _She wondered. To this question even Namine didn't have an answer.

"C-c-continue" Kairi's dad stuttered. Sora dismissed the weapon and continued his story. He told of landing in Traverse Town. Meeting Donald and Goofy and Jiminy. And the beginning of going and exploring and saving of many worlds. He left out some parts sometime purposely (others he just simply forgot). Riku then told his side of the story. His time with Maleficent, his diminishing trust in Sora and first taste of darkness. The parents listened intently. Then again it was Sora's turn, he picked up at Hollow Bastion.

"We finally went to Hollow Bastion" Sora started. "And me, Donald, and Goofy met the Beast. His world had been destroyed and he was here looking for Belle. He joined the group and we went up some platform and we found…Riku. He took my keyblade and gave me a toy wooden sword. Donald and Goofy followed him because there where told they had to follow the key." Sora looked down. At this point he had totally given up. Riku looked down at the ground also. This wasn't exactly his shining moment either.

"So then what?" Kairi asked finally. The parents looked at her. The looks said '_didn't they tell you this story?'_Kairi shook her head. "I was…asleep for this." No one pushed her to explain. They all already had a lot to sink in and they where only less than half way through the story. Sora talked about exploring the castle with Beast. He told of his second encounter with Riku and getting the keyblade back. And exploring the rest of the castle with Donald, Goofy, and Beast. Riku told of his encounter with "Ansem" and the gaining of the Soul eater keyblade. The revealing of Kairi's heart being within Sora. (Kairi's Mom freaked out completely.) then of Riku being controlled by "Ansem".

"We fought again." Sora said. "I won again. Because I had to protect Kairi's heart. After that I um…" Sora stopped. The three (five) knew that after that Sora stabbed himself. The only problem is that Sora didn't want to say that in front of his already freaked out Mom. But unfortunately Riku had no problem finishing the statement.

"He stabbed himself with the Soul Eater Keyblade to release Kairi's heart but by doing so turned himself into a heartless." Riku announced.

"You turned into a heartless?!" Sora's mother shrieked.

"Not for that long…"Sora said trying to remain cool."Kairi brought me back. Since she woke up after I stabbed myself. Being a princess of heart and all."

"What is a princess of heart?"

"It means like I said earlier she had no darkness in her heart." Riku explained.

"Wait! My daughter is a princess?!" Kairi's Mom shrieked. Kairi nodded.

Sora continued "With Kairi awake again and Maleficent defeated all that was left was to defeat Ansem. By this time Ansem had complete control over Riku. We went to the end of the world. Their Ansem was waiting for us. He wanted kingdom Hearts which is the heart of all worlds. We defeated him and all the worlds that were destroyed went back to their original state."

"This is why the Density Islands are still in existence." Riku said.

"But we still had to lock Kingdom Hearts so no one else could use it. Riku along with King Mickey got locked inside Kingdom Hearts. Kairi and I got separated when she decided to go back to the islands while I was left to look for Riku and the King. After that it's a total blank. … I woke up a year later." Sora finished happy to be done with half of the story. Sora's Mom however wasn't happy with the "I woke up a year later" part but all the snacks where gone and the parents had to go out and get lunch. She made a mental note to ask about it later when she left. Sora, Riku, and Kairi where left in the room alone.

"That…took longer than expected." Kairi sighed. Tired.

"_Yep."_Namine said. _"You know in the next part you're going to have to explain us to everyone right?" _

"Great." Sora and Kairi said sarcastically.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Namine." They explained. Riku nodded.

"Can they come out?" he asked curios. Sora shrugged.

"Can you?" Kairi asked.

"_I can try…" _Namine said. A second later there was a flash and a transparent Namine appeared.

"_I guess I'll try too_." Roxas said. A second later the blond appeared transparently in the room. Kairi chuckled noticing who Namine's smile was directed at.

"I take this as a yes." Riku said at the appearance of the two blondes.

"Really." Roxas said sarcastically. Riku had a smart reply to that comment but he was interrupted by a scream. The group turned around to see the shocked faces of their parents.

"Hey…" They all said in unison.

After twenty minutes the group had finally calmed down the parents. The group told the parent that they would explain the "ghosts" after lunch. Everyone needed a break anyway. The adults ate in the kitchen and everyone under twenty ate in the living room because there wasn't enough chairs in the kitchen. The parents had gotten hamburgers and fries. Kairi and Sora split their hamburgers with their nobodies. As soon as the two touched the food though it became transparent too.

"This really is taking longer than I thought it would." Sora said. Only problem is that his mouth was full so it came out as "This mealy riz takming lomger than I thoumt it wmould."

"Yeah." Kairi agreed. Namine nodded her head. She then took a large bite out of her transparent hamburger and swallowed.

"You know this hamburger is really, really good." Namine said. Then taking another large bite of her food. While she chewed she took a French fry from Kairi's plate. Kairi eyed the blonde.

"You must be really hungry." She commented. Namine nodded.

"I never had a hamburger before. It's sooooo good." Namine said. Sora saw Roxas smile at her. A few minuets later everyone had finished there food and where now just talking. Then the parents came in obviously done with their lunch as well.

"So…this aught to be interesting." Roxas commented on the parents reentry in the room. All of them looked ready to hear an explanation to the "ghost" in the room. But someone else was with them. Stella.

"I thought you where at a friends house." Sora wondered out loud. But Stella didn't respond. She stared at the Roxas and Namine.

"Ghost!" she shrieked. Kairi was about to say something to calm the nine year old girl but before she could Stella yelled… "Cool!"

"What?!" exclaimed the parents.

"What?" Stella asked. "Am I supposed to be afraid?" She walked up to Roxas. "I'm Stella." She cocked he head to the side and put her hand out to touch Roxas but it passed through him. "Cool." She whispered and sat down on the couch next to Sora. The stunned parents sat on the other couch facing the kids. Roxas and Namine sat on the empty love seat.

"Explain" Said one of the parents. But Sora barely heard. He was too shocked by Stella's reaction to Roxas and Namine.

Kairi was the one to explain. "There our nobodies."

"What is a 'nobody'?" Riku's dad asked.

Riku was the one to answer the question "Nobodies are born when a heartless is born. Nobodies are empty shells. They lack a heart. But some nobodies retain their human form and those nobodies created an organization called organization xiii. They went world to world collecting hearts."

"Why? I don't see any benefit from collecting people's hearts. Or are nobodies just evil like the heartless?" Riku's dad asked. The parents looked hesitantly at the two blonds in the room.

"Hey!" Roxas said taking offences to Riku's dad remark.

"No the nobodies have the talent to think and plan. They wanted kingdom Hearts." Riku told them.

"But I thought you sealed that place away for good." Sora's Mom pointed out.

"We did. That's why they collected hearts because they wanted to make their own kingdom Hearts. Sora went world to world gathering information about the organization. "Riku started to name them" There was…Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, Xigbar, Xemnas, Saïx, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene, Vexen… "

Kairi interrupted Riku. "Axel the one who kidnapped me…"

"…And Roxas." Sora finished looking at Roxas.

"Is it just me or is there a trend with these names?" Sora's Mom wondered aloud.

"Yes. All the names of organization xiii used their original names and add an X to it." Roxas said.

"Are you two in the organization?" Stella asked. She didn't seem afraid just…curious.

"Only Roxas is in the organization." Namine said. The parents looked confused. The kids realized names had yet to be given.

"My name is Namine." Namine said. She gave a little bow.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said. He gave a little wave.

"I'm …" Sora's Mom started but she was cut off by Roxas.

"We already know. We were watching." He explained.

"Huh?" said all the adults (and Stella) in the room.

"Um… well…" Namine started. Her explanation of events and what happened and what was going on now was surprisingly short.

"So you two" Kairi's Dad said after Namine was done. "Live _inside_our children?" Riku, Namine, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi all nodded. Riku's Mom muttered something along the line of "this is impossible."

"You come to find nothing is impossible after a while." Sora said in response. But in only occurred to him after he shouldn't have been able to pick up what Riku's Mom had said.

"How did you- you know what? Never mind." Riku's Mom said shaking her head.

"Okay! I'm done!" Sora's Mom finally said. It was too much for this mother. From the return of her lost son, to finding out he almost died a number of times while he was gone, to heartless, and to nobodies. It was just way too much.

"But Mom. We are only half way done with the story." Sora said. Sora's Mom shook her head.

"I really don't want to hear it any more. It's just too much…" She sighed. Took a deep breath and regained her cool and said "please continue." Roxas began to tell of his time in virtual Twilight Town and his rejoining with Sora. Sora then began to tell about after his awaking.

"Well I woke up in twilight town and found out about the new enemies. Organization xiii, the nobodies, heartless that kind of stuff. We went world to world trying to find the path that would open a new world. Eventually we found out in Trons world that…"

"What was Trons world like?" Stella asked curiously.

"It was inside a computer. Everything was bluish." Sora replied.

"Cool!"

"So any way we learned that the Ansem that we defeated before was actually an imposter."

Stella moaned. "Who's Ansem?"

Sora decided to ignore that comment and continued the story." We then fought Demyx. An organization member. He controlled water…" Sora continued to retell his story to his parents with many interruptions form Donald. When He finally got to The World That Never Was Lana felt guilty for attacking him there even though it was only in her dreams. "We went in the castle defeating every organization member one by one. I found Kairi and Riku though at first I didn't know it was him."

"My appearance was the one of the Ansem imposter. Xehanort. "

Riku's Dad looked at his son. "How did that happen?" Riku then told of what happened while Sora was asleep and Castle Oblivion.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked. Namine shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sora." Namine said.

"For what?" Sora asked puzzled.

"You have been to Castle Oblivion before." Namine explained.

"No I haven't." Sora said." I don't remember going there at least."

"That because I erased those memories."

"You what?!" Sora's Mom yelled. Sora looked at Namine.

"Maybe we should talk about this later…"Sora suggested. Namine nodded looking at the concerned adults in the room.

"So where was I…"Sora began again." Oh Yeah. We joined up together and defeated more organization members. Every one of them called me Roxas which puzzled me at first because I didn't know about him." Roxas gave him a look.

"It wasn't my fault nobody told me!" Sora said.

"Axel did. Beside you knew you turned into a heartless it would only make sense that you would have a nobody too. Any way it doesn't matter." He continued sourly.

"Alright…Well we defeated the leader of organization xiii and Namine opened a portal and everyone went home. Everyone except me and Riku."

"Xenmas wasn't dead." Riku explained.

"We had an epic battle in the realm of nothingness. After his defeat we were stranded there. Eventually we found a beach. On that beach I found Kairi's letter…"

"You found my letter?!" Kairi asked surprised. Sora realized his slip. The letter was private to him and now he had just announced it to not only his parents, but Riku's and Kairi's too.

"Um…yeah." Sora looked at Kairi. She was glad to know her letter had been found and not just lost at sea some where. Sora unfolded the letter from his pocket. It had water damage from when they landed in the sea but he could still read it without too much difficulty.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." Sora began. Kairi looked thrilled.

"We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend." Kairi continued.

"Now I will step forward to realize this wish." Namine continued.

"And who knows." Roxas said a little embarrassed.

"Starting a new journey may not be so hard" Sora said. He had put down the letter showing that he had memorized it.

"Or maybe it's already begun." Namine giggled.

"There are many worlds." Roxas reached his hand towards Namine. She grasped it.

"But they all share the same sky." Sora said as Kairi took hold of his hand.

"One Sky" Kairi whispered.

"One Density." The 'couples' repeated in unison. They laughed and hugs were exchanged.

"I'm so glad that you found it." Kairi whispered.

"Me too." Sora said. Then Kairi hugged him a little tighter but this time Sora didn't seem to mind.

"It's late. We should go home." Kairi's Mom said breaking them up. "I don't think I can handle much more of this either." She admitted. Riku chuckled at the over fluffy moment shared between the four teens. It looked like something out of a teenage movie but the only problem was that they did it in front of there parents. Sora looked at the clock it was eight-o-clock time for dinner.

"O-okay." Kairi said. She looked at Namine who stopped hugging Roxas immediately. Namine turned to face everyone and said

"Bye" and disappeared in a golden light. The golden light the surrounded Kairi and disappeared. Kairi turned to face her Mother.

"Let's go Mom and Dad." Kairi said. A little embarrassed to be caught hugging Sora. She waved at Sora and Riku and walked with her parents out the door. Shortly after Riku and his parents left too. Leaving Sora and Roxas and Stella and there parents alone.

"So…uh…" Sora started.

"You are grounded for three months. Sora." Sora's Mom said. Stella mouthed the words perfectly as Sora's Mom said them.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Roxas yelled. Sora expected to be grounded for a long time but still but three months!

"You are grounded for three months." She repeated.

"But wait!" Sora and Roxas said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We just saved the universe! Why are we being punished for that?!" Roxas explained.

Sora's Mom considered this and finally agreed to…

"Sora, Roxas, you're grounded for two weeks." Sora still didn't think that was fair but didn't argue because a couple of weeks sounded a lot better than three whole months. The parent left the room to go make dinner.

"So…Sora. Is all that stuff you said true?" Stella asked. Sora nodded. Stella looked down at the ground. "Wow…You don't look like you could do all that stuff." Roxas laughed.

"Well I did." Sora said not sure where this girl (sister) was getting at.

"I don't believe you." She said. She absent mindedly twirled her brown hair. "Prove it." She finally said.

"Huh?"

"Prove it. Prove to me that you saved the world and all that stuff. Let me see you do something…something incredible. Something that proves you're not just making this up." Sora brought out his keyblade.

"Does this prove it?" he asked. Stella looked hesitantly at it. The keyblade was the ultima weapon keyblade.

"Can I touch it?" she whispered. Sora gave her the keyblade but the girl could only hold it for a few second before it disappeared and returned to Sora. "cool" she said again. The room was quietly awkward.

"So…"Stella said after a while. She apparently couldn't take not talking for more than twenty seconds.

"Yeah?" Sora and Roxas asked. Stella stopped twirling her hair.

"Do you…want to know about…me? I mean I…uh…You didn't know about me at first right?" She asked.

"Sure." Sora said. The girl opened her mouth but before she could there was a scream in the kitchen. The three ran out the room to see Sora and Stella's Mom on the flour. She tried to get up but couldn't.

"What happened?" Asked Stella.

"I fell. I think I broke something." She replied. "Sora go call the ambulance or something." But Sora just stood there. He brought out his keyblade.

"What are you going to do with that?" Stella started to ask. But before she could finish the sentence Sora had yelled out.

"Cure!" A strange green light surrounded his mother. Instantly she felt better and at peace. The light died down and Sora dismissed his keyblade. As soon as the spell had finished Sora's Mom stood up and looked at her son.

"Was that magic?" she asked. Sora nodded.

Stella was intrigued. "What else can you do?" she asked.

Sora started to give a list of spells he could do. Roxas put in some of his own.

"Also there a first, second, and third levels to each spell. I just used a first level because using higher levels takes a whole lot of energy and it was not such a bad injury." Sora finished.

Sora's mom shocked at the fact her son could use magic quietly went back to work on dinner. Her husband should be home soon and it was very late, and she needed to do something to take her mind off things. And by things that meant EVERYTHING.

Stella looked at Sora

"That proves it."

**- L a t e r -**

Sora was bored. No that was an under statement. Sora was really, really, really bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. And it was only the third day of his punishment. Yes he had videogames but Roxas was playing them. And they only had one controller. So that was out. He could read but all the books he had he had already read and they didn't interest him anymore. So that was out also. He could talk to Stella but she had decided to go over the neighbor's house because she was so bored at home. So that was out too. He could of called someone but he didn't have a cell phone anymore. His parents took that as part of his punishment. (Some of you are probably wondering "if he had a cell why didn't he call every once in a while?" The answer to this is simple. His cell phone plan didn't include other planets) So what was left for the keyblade master to do? Absolutely Nothing.

Sora stretched and yawned loudly and got up. He couldn't lay down forever. He walked past a mirror. He was still wearing his adventuring clothes (as he dubbed them) all his other clothes didn't fit him anymore. Besides he was lucky. These clothes never became dirty or ripped. Due to a magic spell or two. Sora made a mental note to ask the fairies how they did that so he could do it on all his other clothes too (when he got more). He went into the kitchen to see if they had any chips left. They had none. Roxas came into the kitchen. He held a smug smile on his transparent face.

"Guess what?" he asked. Sora shrugged. "I beat the game! It took seventy two hours but I still beat it."

"The entire game?" Sora asked doubting. He hadn't even finished that game yet. Roxas nodded. Sora smiled. "Great! Now you get to be as bored as me." Roxas's grin disappeared.

"Great…" He said sarcastically. The two went into the living room to watch TV. And guess what? Nothing was on.

**A t t h e b e a c h-**

Riku sat at the beach. He had sneaked out his house. His grounding was for two weeks also and it was sixth day but he really wanted to go to the beach. He wouldn't admit it but he really missed it here despite the fact it was him who wanted so badly to leave it. But that seemed so long ago now. (it was a year but still) His Mom was at home. Probably calling to come out his room and then was going to try to convince him to cut his silver hair. His hair had grown a lot and now was longer than even his Mom's hair. He sighed.

"Back to reality." He mumbled and started his way home.

Kairi sat in her room. On her last day of her two week punishment. She looked at the clock.

5:00 P.M. it read.

_Way too early to go to sleep._Kairi thought.

Kairi decided to go to sleep as soon as possible. So that way tomorrow would come all that much faster. Then she could see Sora and Riku again. Finally. Two weeks of doing exactly nothing really was boring. Namine was drawing something in the other room a picture of you probably should know who. (And if you don't it was Roxas.)

Later that night Kairi went to bed at nine.

Riku woke to the sound of his alarm clock. Which he found strange because he didn't have an alarm clock. But still the annoying sound echoed in the room. Punishment ended today. The boy lazily got up. When he did he was surprised to find new clothes on his dresser. They seemed oddly familiar. There was two nicely folded shirts, new pants, two pairs of new shoes, and two ties. They reminded him of a…school uniform.

"What in the…" he asked.

**- E n d o f C h a p t e r -**

AN:

Sora: Yes! Explanations chapter is done!

Kairi: That took way to long.

Namine: hmm… I agree.

Me: Yes. I'm glad I got that over with! Next chapter will finally be fun! School starts

Everyone: School?!

DayDreamer


	4. Chapter 3: A Normal Life

Sora: Do we really have to go to school?

Me: Yes. Don't worry you'll like school. And you get to meet some…um…interesting people.

Riku: So when are we going to meet the OC's any way? Besides Stella.

Me: Later…later…

Sora: Is it a boy or girl?

Me: The important one is a girl. But there will be boy OCs.

Roxas: Will she be a Mary Sue?

Me: No! I really dislike Mary Sues. (If you don't know what a Mary Sue is go look it up on wiki)

Sora: I guess you want me to do the disclaimer?

Me: (Nods)

Sora: To no ones surprise DayDreamer NightWeeper does not own Kingdom Hearts. In any shape or form. Unfortunately for her…

Me: Thanks…kinda.

**- C h a p t e r 3 –**

**(A normal life)**

Kairi woke to a similar sight as Riku did only she was not surprised. She kept a record of how many more days until the first day of school and already figured that the day the punishment ended was also the day school (unfortunately) started. She sighed loudly at the sight of the uniform. It's not that she hated school or made bad grades. It was the fact that she didn't get to spend any of her off time with her friends. She put on the new uniform and went down stairs. There her Mom was cooking breakfast and her dad was watching TV. Kairi's Mom stopped cooking and looked over at her daughter.

"Ready for school?" She asked smiling. Kairi nodded her head.

"Can't wait." She replied trying to sound ecstatic.

"You're first year of high school." Her mom sighed. "I remember when…" But before she could start her twenty minute story her husband interrupted her.

"Do you want a ride to school?" he asked. Kairi shook her head.

"I'd rather walk. I know my way to high school." Kairi replied. But everyone could tell that she really wanted to see Sora and Riku as soon as possible. Namine yawned just waking up.

"_Morning."_ She said.

"Morning." Kairi replied. A few seconds later Namine appeared in the room. The blond yawned and rubbed her eyes. A strange expression crossed her face when she looked at Kairi.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

"School." Kairi replied. Namine still a little dazed from just waking up asked.

"School? That doesn't make any scene. School…oh." Namine realized." But we just got off punishment today. We don't get any time before school?"

Kairi's Mom answered this question while she poured juice into cups" It's called the weekends." Namine sighed.

"I've never been to school before…"Namine whispered under her breath.

"Breakfast is ready." Kairi's Mom called. She put down the plates on the table. Kairi sat down in her seat. Namine did not move.

"Aren't you going to eat?" their Dad asked. Namine woke up from her daze and sat in her seat. She seemed very nervous about something.

"What's wrong Nam?" Kairi asked. She and Namine only had known each other for a month and Kairi already had given her a nickname.

"School has a lot of people. Correct?"

"Yeah…"

"I've never been around more than twenty people at one time…" Namine said remembering how timid she had been then. And she was only in the room for less than twenty seconds.

"Really?!" Kairi asked surprised. Kairi loved being around people and she hated being alone. The total opposite of Namine.

"Yes. I'm a little nervous…" Namine admitted. Kairi's Mom smiled.

"Don't worry you'll live. I remember my first year at high school…" Kairi's Mom then began her twenty minute detailed story of her high school experience. Kairi's Dad, Namine, and Kairi ignored her and silently ate their breakfast. Kairi while she was eating she made a mental note to call Riku and Sora as soon as possible so they could walk to school together.

**S o r a ' s H o u s e-**

Stella sat on the other end of the table with a smug look on her face. Sora wearing a high school uniform sat silently eating his cereal glaring at the girl. Roxas sat at the counter reading a skate board magazine ignoring the two. Stella spoke.

"You ready for school?" she asked smiling. Sora was about to answer when his Mom enter the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said through a yawn. She looked to see the silent children with Stella grinning widely. "Um…what's going on?"

"Stella's tricking me right?" Sora asked. Sora's Mom looked confused.

"What?"

"I don't really have to go to school today, right?" Sora said. Stella laughed.

"I already told you. You are going to school just like me." Stella said through her laugh. Sora's Mom looked sternly at Stella ceasing the laughter. Sora sighed that was a good sign.

"So I don't have to go to school?" Sora asked relived.

Stella had told him that he had to go to school today. He truthfully didn't believe Stella but still had put on the uniform and got up. _First thing's first! I have got to get out this uniform. _Sora thought. Sora began to stand up from the table but before he could his mother answered his question.

"Yes Sora. You have to go to school today." She said. Sora slumped back down in his chair.

"But today is the first day off of my punishment! I thought school started_ next_ week." Sora said ignoring Stella's "I told you!"

"Oh yes. That reminds me!" She reached into her pocket. "Here's your phone back Sora." She handed the beat up phone over to the boy.

"Nice phone." Roxas said not even looking up from his magazine. Sora looked at it. A year ago it had looked so new. Now it just looked like he needed a new phone. Badly. He sighed and put it in his pocket. Right then that is when Kairi called. Sora picked up.

"Hey…right now? …Yeah I'm ready…Sure…I know…I'll be out in a sec." the line went dead. Sora got up from the table. "I got to go." Sora said.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Sora's Mom asked. Sora shook his head.

"I'm gonna walk with Riku and Kairi." Sora answered. His Mom sighed and handed him a book bag full of school stuff.

"Here's everything you need." She said. Sora took the bag.

"You are going to school too right?" Stella asked looking at Roxas. Roxas sighed and disappeared into Sora.

_Kay. Let's go._ Roxas said.

As Sora waked out the door he heard his Mom call out "Have a good day at school!" and the boys couldn't help but moan.

**L a t e r a t s c h o o l **

Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived at the high school on time. First thing they did was go to the bulletin board to see what classes they had.

_**Sora's schedule /room #**_

9th History...................121

9th Algebra I ...............032

Battle Training .............532

Lunch Cafe

9th Computers ............128

9th Science ..................211

9th Language Arts .......321

9th Geography .............019

_**Riku's schedule / room #**_

10th Science....................312

10th Language Arts.........321

3. Battle Training..............532

4. Geometry......................214

Lunch Cafe

5. 10th History..................514

6. 10th Wood Shop...........432

7. Study Hall......................234

_**Kairi's schedule / room #**_

9th History.........................121

Geometry...........................521

Battle Training....................532

Lunch Cafe

9th Social Studies...............325

9th Art................................200

9th Language Arts..............321

9th Life Science...................476

"At least we have some classes together." Kairi said.

"Yeah. Battle training…since when was that a class?" Sora asked.

"Our new principal said that the children need to be well rounded in all fields and blah blah blah. But most people know it's because he saw imaginary monsters a year ago." Said a voice behind them. The group turned around to see Selphie smiling. "So it's true you two really are back!" said the girl grinning at Sora and Riku.

"Yeah. We got back two weeks ago…" Sora said.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked.

"Well…uh…" Kairi said.

Selphie put her hands on her hips and pouted. "And where exactly have you been all this time anyway?"

"We…uh…" Riku couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Well…um…"Kairi said trying to think of something

"I dunno…" Sora said trying to buy some time.

"You don't know where you have been for a year? Is it something bad?"

"No." they said in unison.

"Did you go to jail?"

"No."

"Get lost at sea?"

"No…what?"

"Well what happened?"

No one could think of a valid excuse.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me then don't." She looked at the board. "Hey look! We have battle training together!"

"Great…" Sora said. Selphie smiled.

"Don't worry Sora. I'll teach you! I've been practicing!" she said. Sora, Riku, and Kairi tried there best not to laugh. "What?" Selphie asked unaware that she just said that she would teach the keyblade master how to fight.

"Nothing." they said quickly. A little too quickly. Selphie looked at them.

"You sure? You know you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"It's not that." Riku explained.

"Well whatever…Hey have any of you seen Tidus?" she asked changing the subject.

"No." Sora said.

"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "He's probably with Wakka…" suddenly the bell rang.

Namine moaned.

"Guess it's time to go to class…And start high school!!!" Selphie was really excited to begin her freshmen year at high school.

"Yep…um…where exactly is History anyway?" Sora asked.

"Make a right. Then after you get to the cafeteria make a left then go upstairs near Mr. B's room but before you get to Mrs. C's room make a right then..." Selphie seeing Sora's confused look suggested "or you could follow Kairi. She knows the way." Kairi nodded. Kairi had taken a full tour of the school before she was kidnapped. Kairi had been so ecstatic to begin school. Now she was only angry that it cut her alone time with Sora and Riku.

"Come on. Let's go." Kairi said already walking towards class. Sora quickly followed. Riku watched the two walk away.

"Jealous?" Selphie asked. Riku shook his head.

"Not really. Besides they're both oblivious to each other."

"hmm…I give them to the end of the month." Selphie said.

"two months." Riku replied.

"The usual?" Selphie asked.

"You're going to lose." Riku warned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Selphie said walking away to her class.

"Nothing's changed." Riku mumbled before walking to science.

**R o o m # 121**

"Lilia?"

"Here!"

"Marck?"

"Present."

"Eric?"

"Hey!"

"Vaan?"

"Yep."

"Kairi?"

"Present."

"May?"

"Yes."

"S-Seli-Selipiniaica?"

"Just call me Sel. Kay?"

"Ashe?"

"Call me Ash. And I'm here"

"Adam?"

"Hey."

"So-…Wait…is this correct? Sora?"

"Here." A few mumbles and whispers ran through the class. The teacher ignored the noise.

"Rose?"

"Huh?...oh! Yeah I'm here." The girl quickly glanced at Sora and turned her head.

"Jake?"

"…"

"Jake?"

"…"

"Jake's absent."

"Okay. And finally Luca?"

"I'm here."

"So that's everyone? Good!" Mrs. Meadow. "Welcome class to History!" The teacher looked eager to begin and was almost jumping up and down.

"_Some ones excited…"_ Roxas commented. Sora and Kairi chuckled. Namine was unusually quiet. The teacher happily passed around the class outline. She gave a thirty minute introduction to the class and through in some personal experiences. Sora could tell she was one of those teachers who loved their job to the point of they were almost crazy. These teachers tended to have a funnier class.

"Okay. Now you know about me it's time for you to tell me about your self!" Mrs. M (As she told them to call her) told everyone too stand up. "Let's go in order. Lilia your first!" Lilia looked shyly around the class and asked

"Do I have to?" Mrs. Meadow nodded. "I'm Lilia. I have two brothers and…um…I really don't have anything to say."

"What did you do during summer?" asked Mrs.M.

"I went to see my grandparents. They have a chocobo. I-it was fun." Lilia quickly sat down and sighed.

"Next…Mark!"

"I'm Mark. I'm fifteen and I like video games." Mark shrugged and sat down.

"Kay. Eric?"

"Eric. I'm turning sixteen in four months. I'm best buds with Mark and I like video games too." Mark said. He sat down and looked behind him at the next person to speak. Kairi sighed.

"I'm Kairi. I'm fifteen…um…"

"What did you do during summer Kairi?" Mrs.M asked.

"N-n-nothing." Kairi stammered.

"You had to do something…"

"I really did nothing of any interest." Kairi replied politely.

"Okay. You can sit down." Mrs.M said excusing the girl. Kairi quickly sat down. Sora at that point realized he had to come up with a story for his absence. Even the teacher probably wanted to know.

"I can't think of anything…"Sora mumbled. Roxas couldn't think of an good explanation either.

"Sora?" the teacher called.

"Huh...oh…um. I'm Sora and I…"Sora started. But he was cut off by Luca.

"Where have you been for the last year?" she asked. Mummers went through the class until questions where being thrown at Sora.

"Does it have anything to do with the imaginary monsters the principal saw?" asked girl.

"Is it true that Riku's back too?" asked Mark.

"Did you get kidnapped?" asked Eric.

"Where you in hiding?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you went?"

"Are the rumors true? Are you a spy from another country?"

"Did you leave because of a war?"

"Are you and Kairi going out?"

"WHAT?!" Sora and Kairi cut in. But the questioners ignored the outburst.

"Do you have powers?"

"Why did everyone suddenly remember you at the same time?"

"A better question is why did they forget?"

"Are you an alien?"

"Are there really monsters like the principal said?" asked a girl.

"Of course not! Who ever heard of real monsters?" said Mark.

"Well maybe_** he**_ did?" shot back the girl who asked the question. Then there was silence. Everyone waiting for Sora to answer their questions.

"Uh…" Sora said not knowing what to say. Lucky for him the bell soon rang. Sora and Kairi where the first ones out the door.

"Wow…" Kairi said. Pretty much expressing Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine's feelings on all the questions.

"_I'm not used to being around so many people…This is going to be a long day_…" Namine sighed.

"Yeah…"Sora looked at his schedule. Next was Algebra.

"Guess we gotta go to math now…" Sora said. Kairi smiled.

"See you next class okay?" she said before turning and running off to class. Sora found himself smiling.

_I wonder if Kairi lik_- Sora's thoughts started to wander.

"_Come on we're going to be late to class."_ Roxas said. Sora sighed and ran off to class.

**L a t e r -**

Riku's first and second periods were filled with random questions that students had during his and Sora's absence. Most was just random gossip, other where ugly rumors, and every once in a while a theory that actually close to the truth. But Riku refused to answer the questions. Which in turn only made the students wonder why where they being so secretive about this?

Finally third period came. Battle training was the one class where they mixed all grades due to the fact there was so many students. So Sora, Riku, and Kairi all had the same class. When Riku arrived in the class Sora and Kairi where already there. Selphie came in a few seconds later with Tidus, and Wakka. About fourty students where in the class each whispering to each other about trivial things. Such as "how stupid there classes where" or "how cool there teacher is" or "I don't need to take this class! I already know how to fight!" but truthfully most of them where nervous (save for about two students). Suddenly the teacher walked in the room. It was a woman. She had green eyes and short black hair.

"Hello class!" she said smiling."I'm your new teacher!" She looked at the nervous class cocked her head and whispered "this won't be easy…" under her breath. She then sprang back to life and asked "Alright. May, Anyone not here?"

"Jake's not here…" said a girl in the front. May was the teacher's assistant and she already did attendance. The teacher nodded and made a little mark on the clip board she was holding.

"Ooooookay. Anyone else?" There was a few murmurs in the class but no one else was absent. "Great!" The teacher put her clipboard on the desk. "Kay. Now that's done everyone go grab a weapon from the rack. I'm going to test you one by one to see how much work I have to do…" Silently the students obeyed. This was the first class so far that no one had questioned Sora, Riku, or Kairi mostly because they realized that none of them where talking.

"First off let's go into pairs. Anne and Jessica, Sora and Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, Kairi and Mark, Lilia and Britney, Riku and Steve…" the teacher continued to create the groups until everyone was paired off. The teacher went to the first group and watched them spar giving them minor pointers. Eventually it was Anne who won. She called out the next group. Which just happened to be Sora's and Selphie's match.

"Okay…Ready? Set! Fight!" the teacher said with enthusiasm. Selphie smiled at her opponent. Sora did the same wondering if she still fought using a jump rope as a weapon. Roxas started to count how many seconds the match lasted. "You ready?" Selphie asked charging forward. She grace fully started to swing her weapon but was surprised to find that she didn't hit anything. She swung again at Sora but the blow did not meet. Sora had quickly jumped back. Selphie surprised tried again but quickly realized that technique was not going to work. So she tried a more aggressive approach. But every time the swing failed to meet contact. "W-what?" she finally asked. Sora only laughed and dodged another attack. "Stop running away!" Selphie shouted frustrated.

"Okay…" Sora replied. Immediately Selphie felt herself hit the hard flour, her wooden sword flew out her hand. It happened so quickly she didn't even know what happened. The girl opened her eyes to see Sora with his toy sword pointed at her.

"Point" she heard the teacher say. Her voice was nonchalant almost like she expected that to happen. Mumbling went through the class. But to Selphie that didn't matter. She just lost to Sora…to SORA!

"How many seconds was that?" Sora asked.

"_About two…if you don't count the part where you where just dodging her attacks."_ Roxas replied. Sora's smile got bigger.

"Selphie are you ok?" Sora asked the girl on the ground. It had been about fifteen seconds and Selphie had still failed to move from the shock.

"Um…yeah…" Selphie said finally recovering. Sora gave her a hand up.

"Next…"The teacher said looking at Tidus and Wakka.

"Ready? Set! Fight!" she yelled apparently more energetic than usual. The spar began. It was a long one but eventually ended with (you choose) as the victor. Then it was Kairi's turn. She had to go against Mark who seemed to be very skilled in fighting. She held her weapon a little awkwardly leaving an open area which Mark quickly took advantage of.

"Kai! Hold your weapon with a tighter grip! And be confident!" Sora yelled. The teacher gave him a stern look saying "I'm the teacher not you Mr. Sora". Sora quieted down but his advice did help Kairi win the match.

"Next up…Riku and Steve!" Riku and Steve got up and took their positions. Steve laughed a little at his opponent. Steve looked like he belonged in college rather than high school and was big and muscular. Almost any other student matched against them would have peed in their pants.

"Ready? Set! Fight!"

Steve lunged forward trying to use his strength to his advantage but it was not enough. The attack was quickly and easily deflected. All it took was one blow of Riku's wooden sword to disarm his enemy and leave his opponent on the ground.

"Point." Riku shrugged like it was no big deal and sat in his seat next to Sora.

"How many seconds was that?" Riku asked Sora. Sora looked away.

"That was forty-five minutes…" Sora replied. Kairi giggled.

"That was one point five seconds according to Namine. Sora just mad cause you beat his time." Kairi told Riku. Sora pouted a little. The next match began between Jane and Eric began.

"Bet you five bucks Eric's gonna win." Selphie said to Riku.

"You're on. Jane is not the kind of girl who you want to mess with." Riku said.

"What kind of girl do you like Riku?" Selphie asked all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I'm just curious…" Selphie added quickly. Selphie quickly glanced over at Tidus. Riku figured she was asking to figure what kind of girl _**Tidus**_ liked.

"I'm not sure…" Riku finally admitted.

"You're not sure…or you just don't want to tell me?"

"Not sure."

"Kay…" Selphie said turning her attention to the match.

"Point!" said the teacher. But Riku didn't see who won. He was too busy trying to figure what kind of girl he liked.

**- 2 0 m i n u t e s l a t e r -**

"Point!" yelled the teacher one more time. She sighed. "That was everyone right?"

"Yes." Said the class.

"Everyone 'sect May." Said a boy. May had a sly smile plastered on her face.

"I'm the teacher assistant. I have no need to learn how to fight." There was a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"Correct! Well that's everything I had planned for today."

"But we still have ten minutes until the end of class."Lilia pointed out.

"Yeah I know…" the teacher then had an idea. "Anyone have any questions?" A girl in the back hand went up.

"Why are we doing this? I mean it's not like we're actually going to have to fight…right."

"The principal made it a mandatory class. Apparently the students need a more well rounded school education. Of course there the rumor going around saying the mayor is really just crazy after seeing imaginary monsters. Believe whatever you want." She said. The girl raised her hand again.

"Can we switch out?"

"I'm sorry but no. This is again a state requirement. Failure to not complete this class and you don't graduate high school."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously. Anything else?" Another boy raised his hand.

"Why doesn't May have to fight?"

May answered the question. "I'm the teacher's assistant. Meaning I don't have to do it. Besides Daddy didn't want his little girl learning how to fight.

"Daddy?" asked the boy.

"My dad's the new principal. He's a little odd after his "encounter" with the "monsters"." May replied in conceited voice. "Any other stupid questions?"

The boy shook his head no.

"Good." May said flipping her blonde hair dramatically.

"May you can sit down now." The teacher said. She too was getting annoyed with the girl.

"Sorry Mrs…Mrs…um…" May said. I'm sorry but I didn't get you name…" The teacher smiled.

"That's because I didn't give it." She answered smiling. The May looked confused.

"Well what is it?" May asked. The teachers smile only got bigger.

"Guess!" May shrugged. "Okay class! This is your riddle! I want one of you to be able to guess my name!"

"But how are we supposed to know that?!" complained Annie.

"I'm sure one of you can figure it out! First one gets an automatic A in my class."

"Is your name Jane?!" asked one of the boys desperate to get an A but the teacher shook her head.

"May?" asked May.

"Lily?"

"May?"

"June"

"July?

"Cara?"

"Kelley?"

"Star?"

"Well can you give us a hint?"

"Sure!" The room was silent.

"Well…"

"You asked _**can**_ I give you a hint and my answer was yes. But I _**can**_ also leave this class room right now and tell the principal. But I'm not. The correct question is _**will**_ I give you a hint?" the teacher explained.

"Well…will you give us a hint?"

"Nope!" the students moaned. "Okay… here's a little one…starts with a…" The bell rung. "oops! Time for you to go! See ya!" The class grumbled and left the room. Sora, Kairi, and Riku talked about their new teacher.

"I like her!" Kairi said.

"She seems awfully familiar…" Sora sighed.

"You seen her before?" Riku asked.

"No…but still…she reminds me of someone I know..." Sora started. Sora looked at his schedule. "What do you have next Riku? Me and Kairi are going to lunch."

"I'm going to Algebra." Riku said. His voice didn't seem too happy about it either.

"See ya." Sora said walking toward the lunch room.

"We'll meet up at the entrance after school, kay?" Kairi said walking to lunch with Sora. Riku chuckled.

"Nothing's changed." He mumbled before running off to class.

**N e x t D a y**

Sora walked slowly into the office. It was dimly lit room with old antique furniture. Sora sat in the chair in the waiting room. May stood in the corner she was bobing her head with the music from her ipod. It softly hummed in the room. Sora, finding nothing else of interest, stared at the girl until she grew annoyed and yelled "What?!"

"Nothing." Sora quickly answered.

"Then don't stare at people. Yeesh. Take a pic. It'll last longer." She huffed. She then flipped her hair dramatically again and returned her attention to her music.

"_What's her problem?"_ Roxas asked. Sora shrugged.

"Hey Sora. The daddy will see you now. Don't mess up." May said barely looking up. Sora got up from his seat and entered the office. The air was stale and framed certificates hung on the white walls. A plump man sat at the desk in the middle of the room. He had a bushy mustache and a balding head. He wore a suit that was a little too small for him and a bright orange tie. A golden nameplate on the table read "Mr. Boar".

Sora suddenly felt like he had seen Mr. Boar somewhere before.

"So you're Sora…The faculty is abuzz with rumors of your return…" Mr. Boar said. "You've been missing for a year right?" Sora nodded slowly feeling a little uncomfortable in the small room.

Something's not right…Roxas said. Sora mentally agreed.

"Why'd you call me out of class Mr. Boar?" Mr. Boar laughed suddenly. Stopped abruptly and stared at Sora.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"W-what?"

"Am I crazy?" Sora was silent."By now surely you must of heard how about a year ago I saw monsters and was dubbed "crazy"."

"Monsters?" Sora asked.

"These black things with yellow haunting eyes. I was at the school locking up. They appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. I…retreated to one of the closets…"

You mean you ran as fast as you could. Roxas interrupted but lucky for him the principle could not hear him.

"Everything turned black" Mr. Boar continued "And I woke up in a strange town…I believe they called it Traverse Town…"

"What?!" Sora yelled. Mr. Boar looked at Sora. He seemed a little startled but quickly regained his composure.

"So you heard of it?" He asked. Sora was silent. He was sure he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his adventures. People weren't supposed to know about other worlds and he had already broke this rule once by telling his family and didn't need to break it again for someone he barely knew.

"Answer the question Sora." Mr. Boar commanded. His voice was no longer calm but almost frantic. As if he needed some proof to show that he was sane. "Answer!"

"N-n-no." Sora stuttered. It was obvious to everyone that he was lying. Sora was a terrible liar.

"Tell me the truth. As soon as you and Riku disappeared the islands were attacked. Don't try to convince me that it's not connected!"

"It's not!" Sora yelled childishly.

"Tell me right now!"

"It had nothing to do with that! When I "disappeared" I had left home to visit my Aunt…" Sora yelled defiantly. His voice didn't show any hint that his lie was not the truth. It surprised both Mr. Boar and Sora. But it didn't surprise Sora the way it surprised Mr. Boar. Sora was surprised because he didn't say anything. He was still thinking of what to say next when the words came out his mouth.

"Then why did none of your parents know where you were? Also what about Riku and Kairi?"

"I more or less ran away. I wanted to see new places. So we built a raft and left."

"A raft?"

"Yes, and it worked."

"And you went to visit your…aunt…not likely."

"Well we didn't see my aunt at first… We first explored. We saw a lot of new things. Met a lot of new people..." Mr. Boar was silent after this statement thinking of ways to poke holes in the story.

_What's going on_? Sora thought. He hadn't said anything. Words came out his mouth but they weren't his words. That's when he heard Roxas chuckle. Sudden realization hit him. _You're doing this aren't you?_ He asked. He got laughter as an answer. Mr. Boar looked at him his eyes narrowed. Apparently he had found his loop hole.

"What about Kairi? Why did she return?"

"She didn't like being away from home so long." Roxas lied easily.

"Then why didn't she tell anyone what happened?"

"Because we made her promise not to. If she did then our parents would know where we were and probably come and get us." Roxas said. Mr. Boar was silent. This story seemed likely. He smiled.

"Then why did Kairi disappear again?" He asked. His eyes narrowed even more.

"She was worried about us…she convinced us to come home. So we went to visit my aunt who took us home." Sora/Roxas finished. The principle was silent trying to find places to poke in the story. The room was silent for a good ten minutes.

"DADDY!!!" yelled a voice from behind. Startled the two turned around to see May standing at the door way. She had an annoyed expression plastered on her face. Her hands where balled up into fists. All in all she looked about ready to kill.

"W-w-what is it sweet pea?" stuttered Mr. Boar.

"There is a super annoying kid out there in the waiting room!" She almost yelled.

"Honey I'll see him in a min-"

"NO! You'll see him now! He's soooo annoying! He keeps talking and talking and talking and TALKING! I can't take it anymore!"

"If you could just wai-"

"I can't wait any longer! He's coming in and leaving me alone!" She glared at Sora and said "Spiky's times over." with this she stormed out the room.

"Spiky?" Sora asked, he reached up and rubbed his hair. The principle shook his head slowly. Muffled talking came through the door.

"Dad will see you now…" said May's voice.

"Ok thanks! You know this reminds me of the time when…"

"I don't want to know."

"my dad went to see…"

"Really please don't tell me."

"this dude in…"

"I said I don't want to know!!!"

"I'm not sure where… anyway there was like this huge line…"

"Shut it! Go in the office!"

"...and it was like taking forever! My dad started talking to the clerk and…"

"That's it! Come here!"

"H-h-hey! Stop shoving me!"

"You're going in that office right now! I can't stand another minute of your stupid stories!"

"Stupid?" ,asked the boy sounding a little hurt. The door to the room slammed open. May tossed the boy in the room.

"Yes stupid!" She yelled. She then grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him out the room.

-**E n d o f C h a p t e r**-

Me: So yeah… that is the last boring chapter. Also most of the begining was based off of Shire Folks amazing story series The Annals of Darkness. If you haven't checked that out then you should. Anyway next will come not only some action but Mickey's infamous note!

Sora: Cool. Hey Roxas. How did you do that?

Roxas: I'm not sure…

Sora: Well thanks.

Roxas: Your welcome I guess.

Sora: Can you do that again…like at tests or when I have to speak in front of the class or...

Roxas: …you're kidding right?

Sora: So that's a no?

Roxas: That's a no.

Me: See you next chapter! Read and REVIEW! No flames. Bye!

DayDreamer


	5. Chapter 4: Kairi's Awakening

Sora: Guess who's back?

Me: ME!!! And I brought gifts!

Sora: Huh?

Me: A whole new chapter for everyone to enjoy!

Sora: Great…(sarcasm)

Me: I'm going to introduce my main OC here too!

Riku: So we finally get to meet her?

Me: No! But the readers will. Two of them at least…

Sora: Disclaimer DayDreamer NightWeeper owns absolutely nothing! But boy, she would love too!

Me: I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!

Sora: She doesn't own that song either.

Me: Thanks…

**C h a p t e r 4**

**(Kairi's awakening)**

Sora woke on Saturday morning relived to finally be out of school. School had been just like how he had remembered it. Homework, Test, homework, class work, homework, grades, and homework. Oh, how his teacher loved to give him homework. Except for one class with Mrs. ? . Still no one had guessed her name and make an automatic 'A'. And she still refused to tell them it. And it was already a month into school.

"_How are we supposed to figure out her name?"_Roxas wondered listening in on Sora's thoughts. Sora shrugged. He got up in his bed and looked at the time.

_Uh oh! We're late!_Sora thought. The trio had planned to meet at the kid island today and Sora completely forgot. Sora quickly put back on the quickest outfit he saw. (Which just happened to be his adventure clothes) and went out the house to the dock. He took his now small boat and rowed out to the small island.

_You know your island is a lot bigger than I would expect… _Roxas started.

_What do you mean?_Sora asked.

_Well I was looking at your memories…_

_You were looking at my what?!_Sora was shocked. Roxas could read his thoughts which was weird. But looking at his memories?

_Sorry I was curious to know your past so I…let's just say a stroll through your memory road._

_If you saw my memories then I would expect you to know that this island was very big._Sora said while rowing. His arms started to get tired.

_I saw things through your eyes and you kept saying how small this place was._

_Oh well I still think this is a small world compared to other worlds but you know I really started to miss this place._

_Well I guess you're right. But it's still pretty big.. _Sora agreed.

_Humph. This isn't even the only island. There are like five others including the small one where the secret spot is._

_The secret spot? Oh wait is that the place where you drew yourself giving a papua fruit to Kairi?_

_Yeah… Wait how did you know about that?!_

_I well looked up that memory._

_Wh-What else did you see? Is nothing private?!_

_Not to this nobody _Roxas said mischievously_._

When he got to the island he saw Riku sitting on the sideways tree. Sora ran towards him.

Kairi sighed. She was a little late too unfortunately. After about sixty seconds of rowing she finally arrived at the mini island. Once it seemed huge but now that she had seen other worlds it seemed to have shrunk considerably but still it didn't lose its charm. Then on the beach something caught her eye.

Sora ran up to Riku who had already been seated on top of a sideways tree. Sora jumped up over the bark and laid back in a comfortable position. "Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked his best friend.

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora replied lazily. They stared at the sun rise for a few seconds.

"What a small world, huh?"

"But part of one that's much bigger." Sora thought aloud.

"Yeah."

Sora decide now was the time to ask a question that had been bothering him for a while now. "Hey Riku…What do you think it was the door to light?" Riku got up from his spot on the tree. He calmly pointed at the general spot where Sora's heart should be.

"This" He said.

"This?" Sora asked holding his hand over his heart. He was hoping for a more in-depth answer than 'this'.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Riku explained. Sora couldn't help but give his signature goofy smile.

"Sora! Riku!" A familiar voice called for their attention. When Kairi got to them she was out of breath because as soon as she saw the object she had sprinted to find the two.

"What's up?" Asked Sora.

"Look." Was all Kairi could say. She felt like she was about to faint. She held up the bottle she had found on the beach. A small circle accompanied by two smaller circles that formed the outline of a mouse with really big ears appeared on the parchment in the bottle.

"From the King!" Sora took the bottle from Kairi and looked at the words on it. Riku leaned closer so he could read what was on it. So did Kairi. One look at the letter and they all knew they were going on another journey.

_Just what I needed. Humph. I was getting bored on this island anyway._Roxas sighed.

Sora glanced at Kairi who had ecstatic look on her face. She was almost jumping for joy. "Why are you so happy?" Sora asked his friend. She looked Sora straight in the eye. Her eyes glistening with anticipation.

"Sora I'm coming with you. I just can't wait! I finally get to go on an adventure…willingly. No being kidnapped or whatever."

"Kairi if you come…"

"If Sora? There is no if. I'm your friend not your daughter. I can do what I want. And I'm coming with you no matter what." Sora was taken aback by her words.

"Kairi I just don't want you to get hurt." He said awkwardly. Kairi looked at the ground.

"I'm coming…"she started.

"Can you even call your keyblade back to you?" Riku asked.

"Uh…well you see…" Kairi tried to think of a way not to answer that question.

"_She can't_." Namine explained. _"She already tried once."_

"Namine!" Kairi yelled. Sora shook his head.

"See you can't come." Sora said.

"Riku?" Kairi said. She needed someone on her side but Rikuonly shook his head.

"You're not coming Kai. Sorry." Sora said.

"Can we at least put this to a vote?" Kairi asked desperate. Sora nodded.

"All I favor of leaving Kairi safe of the islands raise your hands." Sora said. Riku and Sora put their hands up.

"_I really don't care."_Roxas said.

"If Kairi goes so does Namine…" Sora pointed out. Roxas mentally put his hand up.

"All who decline?" Kairi put her hand up. "You have been out voted." Sora said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm still going." Kairi looked furious.

"_I don't want to go."_Namine confessed.

"Traitors." Kairi mumbled determined to find a way she could go too.

**A n o t h e r W o r l d **

A girl of about fifteen sat on the bus. The children where loud but she was quiet. The girl was fifteen years old and she wore a blue top with white bottoms. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked out the window like she was waiting for something. The bus suddenly jerked to stop. Five other kids got on the bus. One of them sat next to girl. It was a boy of about fifteen too. He wore a red shirt and jeans. His hair was an untidy mess.

"Morning Lana." Said the boy who sat next to her. Lana smiled.

"Morning Seth." She returned the greeting. Seth grinned back at Lana.

"What's up?" Lana asked. Seth looked up hesitated and answered.

"The ceiling."

"Funny." Lana rolled her eyes. Seth tried to tell jokes but none where actually that funny…

"I thought it was."

"Funny."

"Hey did you hear…" the two then started to talk about things they both only half cared about. But they wanted to talk about something. Just to talk. Truthfully there wasn't anything exciting to talk about ever.

It not like anything ever happened…

or at least not on their world.

**D e s t i n y I s l a n d s**

Kairi sat in the secret spot holding her arm out trying to call for her stubborn keyblade. It refused to come to her no matter what she did. Namine sat on the other side of the cave. She was looking at the drawings on the cave walls.

"I like how you two…um…decorated." She said trying to lift Kairi's spirit. But the girl was too frustrated by her keyblade that she barely heard Namine's comment. Kairi sighed giving up.

"I guess it's no use huh?" she asked her former nobody. Namine shrugged and looked at the huge wooden door in the room. Kairi looked at it too.

"That's the way to the heart of this world, correct?" Namine asked. Kairi nodded. "Did anyone lock it yet?" Kairislowly shook her head no.

"We should probably tell Riku or Sora to lock it." Kairi said looking away. _**They**__could still call there keyblades._Kairi thought.

"Maybe it's only a temporary thing." Namine said hearing Kairi's thoughts. "Maybe you should try again in a week or two."

"Maybe." Kairi agreed. She got up from the spot she was sitting. "Come on let's go." Kairi said finally giving up and starting to walk out the cave. Namine sighed and disappeared in a golden light. She went out the cave surprised to find how late was. The sun had already gone down!

"How long was I calling for my keyblade?" Kairi asked.

"_Hours. There goes our Saturday."_Namine answered. Kairi sighed again and went to the dock.

**Another World**

Lana just arrived late from school. Seth and she had a lot of home work to do and she had gone over to Seth's to finish up. (More like copy his answers on her paper.) Lana was terrible at math. Actually she was terrible at most subjects in school. Art. She couldn't draw period. Math. Just didn't make sense. Language arts. She was ok. Science. Was in her, own words "ugh". Gym in particular. Lana refused to run for more than ten minuets which wasn't good because she had a forty five minute gym class. The one and only subject she was good at was Computers Class. Call her a nerd but she loved computers. She had even created her own computer game and website. Seth on the other hand excelled in everything at school. Except…you guessed it…Computers Class! He just didn't understand techno geek. When Lana started to talk about it he would just tune her out. Just like how Lana tunes Seth out when he even mentions Math.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Lana called entering the apartment.

"Ouch!" Yelled a woman. Lana sighed. Her mom was a terrible klutz.

"What did you hit this time?" Lana called.

"Elbow." The voice moaned.

"Nice." Lana said sarcastically while putting down her bag. She walked into the living room where her Mom held a bag of ice to her elbow.

"Is it bad?" Lana asked going into the kitchen.

"No it's just bleeding a little." Lana's Mom answered. Lana poured herself some orange juice and went back into the living room.

"You should really be more careful." Lana warned sitting next to her mom.

"I know. I know…hey wait. Aren't I supposed to be telling you this?"Lana's Mom asked with a playful grin. Lana laughed. Her mom had that affect on people. No matter how bad your day was she could still make you chuckle at corny joke. One time her Mom had been responsible for making a mime that had not spoken a word for twenty years straight fall on the flour clutching his sides in laughter. Lana looked around. Something was missing.

"Hey where's dad?" Lana asked.

"He's out late with friends. Jeff just got promoted you know." Lana's Mom said gazing out into empty space. She sighed. Everyone but her Dad was getting promoted. Lana's Mom regained her attention on her daughter. "Anything happen at school today?" she asked. Lana shook her head. Her long brown hair making a solid fluid movement.

"No…" Lana sighed. Nothing interesting ever happened…

Or at least not yet.

**Destiny Islands**

Kairi was having a nightmare. Or maybe a dream? She couldn't tell. She was falling. To what or to where she didn't know. She knew she should have been scared but she wasn't. She felt calm for some reason. Kairi realized her eyes were closed. She opened them to see dark ocean water around her.

"I want to be useful!" Yelled Kairi. But the thing was Kairi had not moved her lips. The voice was Kairi's own thoughts being spoken out loud with or without her consent.

"I'm sick and tired of being the one needing to be rescued!" The dark water grew darker.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me…" the voice grew quiet. Almost to a whisper. The water became even darker.

"I don't want Sora to get hurt…I lo-"

The voice saying Kairi's deepest secret echoed in the nothing for a bit. The red head felt herself slowing down and turning right way up. She could now see where she was falling to. It was a dark platform that produced an eerie glow. Kairi knew she should have been terrified but the overwhelming calm this place had kept her at peace.

She slowly landed on the hard surface. "uh…" she whispered. She landed in pitch darkness. Except for the glow the platform faintly gave off. The calm was now replaced by something new…curiosity.

Kairi took hesitantly took only one step forward and suddenly the platform exploded with pure white doves. The doves flew around the girl but none touching her or hitting her. Kairi stared in wonder at the birds. Then looked back at the ground. The dull platform had been replaced by a colorful one. It was tinted a pink. The platform showed a detailed stained glass illustration of Kairi. She took up most of the platform. She was wearing her pink dress and her eyes were closed for some reason. On her left where six circles each had a diffrent princess of heart in side. Next to her on her right were circles showing her friends. Riku, Namine, Roxas, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and Anne all had their own circle. In a heart Sora's picture was. Kairi shook her head.

"I guess there's no secret's in this place." She mumbled. There was another circle it showed the silhouette of a girl whom she did not know.

"This is so weird right Namine?" Kairi said out loud. But to Kairi's surprise she didn't get a response. "Huh? Namine?" Still silence. "Namine?!" Kairi half asked, half shouted again getting worried.

"**You are alone here**." Said a voice. Kairi instantly turned around but no one was there. The voice felt like someone had said it out loud but yet as if it was also in her head. A light shown on the platform in the middle.

"**Step forward…Can you do it?"**the voice asked. Kairi walked forward not because she wanted to. It felt like she didn't have that much of a choice.

"**Time for you to choose…but which path will you take?"**Then three pedestals appeared. Each had a weapon hovering six inches above it. There were three weapons…three choices. The staff, the sword, the shield. Kairi started to walk toward the staff.

**"The path of the mystic. Power and healing both resides here. Is this the form you choose?"**Kairi slowly nodded. The staff disappeared in light and reappeared in Kairi's hand.

"**Your path is set."**The voice said. Kairi turned to look at the other weapons.**"Now what will you give up in return? The sword? The path of the warrior. A power that could save as well as destroy. Or will it be the shield? The path of the protector. A shield to protect yourself as well as people you hold dear." **Kairi started to walk forward.

"I'll give up the shield." She yelled. The shield disappeared. Kairi smiled. She needed to prove she could fight. Giving up the sword was not an option.

"**Your path is set."** The voice repeated. The floor began to shake. The stained glass began to crack....

"You can't be serious." Kairi mumbled shaking her head looking at the crack. Suddenly the entire platform gave way. The girl started to fall along with the glass shards. This fall was not like the first one. She felt her own panic. No calm sensation insight. But strangely she couldn't scream. She couldn't cry for help. She couldn't even breathe. The girl closed her eyes and suddenly felt herself land on another surface. She opened her eyes to see she landed on yet another platform. It was identical to the first one only this was tinted a sea green.

"**This is your awakening."** Said the voice. A transparent door appeared on the platform. **"Once you enter that door there will be no turning back. You may still renounce and wake back in your world." **The voice was truly giving her a choice. She could wake up. Be useless to Sora and Riku but safe back home. Kairi shook her head.

"I'll continue." She said. But even she could hear the doubt in her voice.

"**Very well."**The transparent door became solid. Kairi walked forward not sure what to expect beyond. She touched the handles and opened the door. There was a blinding light. From mere surprise Kairi wanted to turn back but instead she walked through the light. The light dimmed and she found herself in Hollow Bastion…

_Oh…wait. They changed the name to Radiant Gardens. _Kairi thought. She was on the look out. On the horizon showed Radiant Garden's castle being rebuilt. There were three other people in the room with her. Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon stood in the room. Kairi walked forward. Something was not right.

"**What's your greatest fear?"**asked Yuffie. Her voice however was hollow. Kairi knew this must be part of the awakening.

"To be the one who puts others in danger." Kairi answered after a little thought. She knew better than to lie in this place.

"**What's your goal in life?"**asked Aerith.

"To prove myself." Kairi answered without even having to think. Aerith nodded.

"**What do you value most?"** Leon asked.

"Friendship."

The voice spoke again.

"**Your journey begins at dawn**

**You will face many trails**

**But as long you don't stray from the path**

**Your journey will be a safe one…"**

The world around Kairi disappeared. She was standing on another platform. It was the same as the first only this one had a purplish hue. **"Behind you!"**the voice called. Kairi spun around to see a black creature with yellow eyes.

"A heartless." Kairi whispered. She looked at the staff she held.

_Maybe I choose the wrong weapon…_the girl thought. Kairi knew absolutely no magic. So Kairi used the staff the only way she knew how.

She used at as a club.

Hitting the heartless again and again until the heartless exploded leavening a small amount of money and green orbs behind. The girl took the munny and put it in her pocket. The green orbs however as soon as she touched them they disappeared but strangely Kairi did feel healthier after words. A light appeared on the platform. Kairi walked to it but as soon as she did it darted off the platform.

"huh?" Kairi whispered. The light darted off into the darkness. But instead of disappearing it created a stained glass walkway to a far off platform. Curios Kairi walked on the abstract walkway. When she looked behind she saw that the platform behind her had disappeared. There was nowhere to go but up. The girl could feel something bad was about to happen but still pushed forward. She had to do this…

When Kairi reached the top she was standing on yet another platform. This one seemed dimmer than the others. It was a green color. A beam of light shown in the middle the platform. Kairi walked towards it.

"**The closer you get to the light…"**Kairi looked behind herself. Her shadow was unusually long.

"**The greater your shadow becomes…" **

"That doesn't sound good…" Kairi mumbled. Her shadow began to rise off the ground. It grew until it was ten times bigger than Kairi. The heartless had black wings behind it but they were too small for the heartless to actually fly. It looked at her with piercing yellow eyes. A name popped into the girls head. Darkside. Kairi backed away from the heartless.

_I defiantly chose the wrong weapon… _Kairi thought looking at her staff and the huge monster. The heartless punched the ground and the girl almost fell over the edge. Kairi ran away from the verge of the platform. The heartless began to shoot dark energy at the red head.

"**Do not be afraid…"** the voice called.

"You're kidding right? How am I supposed to beat this guy?" Kairi yelled but the voice gave no reply. The monster looked unbeatable. Kairi charged forward seeing no other option but her feeble attack was easily deflected.

"Ouch…" Kairi moaned when she hit the ground. The heartless stood up and began to more shoot dark energy at Kairi. One of which was targeted at Kairi's head. She did a back flip to dodge the attack.

"Whoa." Kairi whispered. She didn't know she could do a flip let alone a back flip but she did it now purely on instinct. Another two came at the red head but Kairi dodged them just as easily.

She noticed that her speed was unbelievably fast and gravity seemed to have less of an effect on her for her jumps seemed higher. Her hearing was heightened and her sight was more acute. Even her sense of smell seemed enhanced. She didn't know what was happening to her but it felt good. The heartless soon gave up trying to shoot the quick girl. It punched the ground again but this time creating a pool of darkness around its arm on the platform. A few shadow heartless appeared out the pool but Kairi ignored them. She decided to try to hit the hand but as she did one sneaky shadow attacked her from behind.

"Ouch. I don't think that's going to work…" She said getting up and dusting herself off. Then Kairi noticed that the heartless arm made a perfect bridge to its head. Kairi wanted to end this quickly so she carried out her absurd plan. She jumped on Darksides arm. It was a slow heartless so it did not raise its arm in defense. Kairi climbed all the way up to its shoulder.

"You're through!" Kairi yelled as she dealt the finishing blow. Afterward time seemed to slow down just for a second. She felt proud to have been able to take down the monster. But then something unexpected happened. Darkside fell to the ground. It started to sink into the platform making the entire platform a pool of darkness. Kairi began to sink.

"**Do not be afraid…"**The voice said. Kairi began to panic. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. The darkness was choking her. **"You have awakened."**

"Kairi?" said a familiar voice. Kairi closed her eyes.

"Kairi!" yelled the voice. Kairi couldn't feel her toes.

"Kairi! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Namine yelled. Kairi opened her eyes to see she was back in her own room and covered in sweat. She looked up to see a transparent girl stand in the room. "Finally." Namine said.

"What?" Kairi asked half asleep, half panicked.

"We are late." Namine said pointing to the clock. Kairi studied it for a second before realizing it was twelve minuets past the time they said they would meet Sora and Riku at the kid island.

"Uh oh." Kairi said before getting up.

"I'll be down stairs." Namine said leaving the room. Kairi sighed.

_Was that really all a dream?_Kairi wondered before taking a shower and getting dressed.

**- A n o t h e r W o r l d -**

Lana was taking her sweet time getting dressed. Math test was today and she was in no hurry to get to school.

_Maybe I can cheat off of Seth,_ Lana thought. She always felt a little bad when she had to cheat but she couldn't afford another bad grade in math (without her mother going ballistic) So she was willing to do anything.

When Seth got on the bus that morning he could tell Lana was acting very nice. Too nice.

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

"Why is it whenever I'm nice you assume" Lana said smiling innocently "That I want something?"

"Because I know you…So what do you want?"

"To exchange answers today in math class…"

"You want me to cheat?"

"Yes, please.

"No." Seth said shaking his head. "Didn't you study?"

"Me…study…math?! ha! Your jokes are improving."

"That wasn't a joke."

"You are so funny."

"I'm still not helping you cheat."

"Tratior." Lana sighed.

"Cheater." Seth countered.

"And proud of it!" they both said at the same time. They both started laughing at the inside joke.

**-D e n s I t y I s l a n d s - ( P l a y I s l a n d )**

"You're late." Sora told Kairi when she finally arrived. Kairi nodded.

"_She wouldn't get up this morning." _Namine said. Kairi yawned loudly.

"Tired?" Riku asked. Kairi nodded.

"Yes." Kairi answered. She looked at Sora.

"Oh…yeah. Sora. Riku. You need to lock the door to the world."

"I'll do it." Sora volunteered.

"You're sure..." Riku asked.

Sora leaned back on the tree.

"I'll take care of it later."

"You won't do it at the last minute? You know like how you always do…" Riku asked.

"I won't." Sora promised. Kairi sighed and asked,

"So when are we leaving?"

"Kai. You're not coming…" Sora said.

"Just answer the question."Kairi interrupted. Sora shrugged.

"The King said he'd pick _me and Riku_ up. I'm not sure when."

"And you two are sure you don't want me to go with you?" Riku nodded.

"You can't call your keyblade." Sora said.

"Well what would you say if I could?" Kairi asked.

"You still couldn't come." Riku said.

"Why not?"

"You'd be safer here."

"I already told you. I'm going." Kairi said looking away. "I'd absolutely hate to be left behind again…"

"Kairi. You can't come. Stop being stubborn." Riku said. Kairi wanted to make face but instead she yawned loudly.

"_**Call for your keyblade…"**_said the same voice from the dream. Kairi lazily put out her arm barely realizing that she was. It seemed so automatic.

"Come." Kairi mouthed. There was a flash of light and a pink keyblade appeared in Kairi's hand.

"Kairi! You can call your keyblade?!" Sora yelled. Riku looked with a shocked expression.

"_**You are awake…Get up. It is time…"**_said the voice. It echoed in Kairi's head for a bit. Kairi stood up from the sideways tree. She walked over to the bridge. Suddenly she didn't feel like herself.

"Sora. Riku. With or without your permission I am coming. I refuse to be left behind again. Besides the king's letter said "keyblade wielders" and as of now I fit within that category. If you wish to increase my chance of survival I think you should come and train me…" Kairi said. Her voice sounded a little hollow though. She turned and walked to the beach where she waited for one of them to come train her.

Sora came down to the girl. Kairi suddenly felt like herself again. "What was that about?" Sora asked surprised at Kairi's tone and manner. Kairi looked away from the boy refusing to make eye contact.

"Please let me come. I won't be left here again."

"We'll only be gone for a week. It won't be like last time."

"Why can't I come?"

"It's dangerous…"

"You won't leave me again. You promised."

"Huh?" Sora looked puzzled.

"You promised me we'll be together every day. Every day. Every single day…besides punishments of course."

"It's only a week."

"You promised."

"It's onl-"

"You promised."

"Kairi..."

"You promised, Sora."

"Ok. Ok. You win." Sora said. Kairi smiled.

"So I can come too?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Kairi laughed and hugged Sora.

"Thanks!" Kairi ran off to tell Riku.

"Sora!" Riku yelled upon hearing the news.

"She wore me down!" Sora explained. Riku shook his head.

"You're such a push over when it comes to Kairi…"

Sora hung his head. "I know."

Kairi's smile only got bigger.

Namine sighed. _Look what you did…_

_I'm going to prove myself. _Kairi promised.

_Guess we got to go now…great…just geat…_

**- A n o t h e r W o r l d -**

Lana sat idly on her couch in her living room. Listening to her Mom's long lecture about how math is important in every ones daily life. She had failed her math test again.

_Because Seth wouldn't help…_ she thought bitterly. Of course Lana was the one who forgot to study.

"And you can't do this Lana! We need you get into college! We don't want you to…" Lana's Mom stopped. She looked at the ground. Stella shook her head.

"I won't end up like Ana." Lana whispered. Ana was Lana's sister. She was perfect at school. Always made honor roll. Always had the best Friends. For a long time she was Lana's role model. That is until she started coming home late every night. When any one asked about it she said she was hanging out with "friends". Her grades fell. Her friends stopped talking to her. Then one day suddenly she just completely disappeared. Lana's Mom and Dad had yet to get over it. Now all the hopes and dreams they had for Ana now fell upon Lana's shoulders.

"Please Lana…" Lana's mom started.

"I promise. It won't be the same." Lana said getting up from her seat and leaving the room. Muffled crying from her Mom came through the door. Lana sighed and whispered.

"I promise…"

**- D e n s i t y I s l a n d s - S o r a ' s h o u s e**

Sora laid awake in bed that night. He wanted to tell his Mom that he had to leave but the king's letter specifically said that they were not to mention this to no one. He was kinda glad. He knew that it would not be a pleasant conversation for him, Stella, Roxas, his Dad or his Mother. But he didn't want to do what he did last time and completely disappear one day. He just couldn't do that to her again.

_They'll be really worried, _Roxas said hearing Sora's thoughts. Sora had gotten used to this now but still found it weird when Roxas would suddenly start a conversation out of nowhere based on Sora's personal thoughts or start laughing randomly at whatever Sora was thinking.

"I know." Sora replied. He was feeling very tired suddenly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sora was standing on the glass platforms again. There was a silhouette on the ground. The platform was white against the black silhouette and a intricate design surrounding the girl. This was the first time he had been on a platform where there was no color on it. Just the black silhouette of a girl whom he did not know against an oddly tinted white. It felt like something was wrong or missing. Suddenly he heard laughing. It sounded like the laughing of a child. He turned around to see where the laughter was coming from. A boy of what looked to be about eight. He had white messy hair and wore a cloak. He had his back facing him.

"So you're the keyblade master. It took a long time for me to find your mind…"

"What?!" Sora asked. The boy laughed.

"We'll talk again. Sweet Nightmares…"

The world around them faded away and Sora had a horrible night mare.

**-E n d o f C h a p t e r -**

Me: Wow…what could this all mean?

Sora: But you're the writer…you should already know…

Me: I do! But the readers don't!

Riku: The few readers you have…

Me: Why do you have to ruin my mood? Why? I was so happy to finish this chapter and there you go…making me depressed.

Kairi: Well. At least I got my keyblade back!

Sora: Kairi are you sure you want to…

Kairi: I'm going Sora. DayDreamer will not have a who knows how long story and leave me behind!

Me: Yeah. I just hope my story will be good…

Kairi: Don't worry it will.

Me: I hope so…Read and Review please

DayDreamer


	6. Chapter 5: Lets begin again

Riku: DayDreamer doesn't own anything. She doesn't even own a copy of the game anymore because her brother broke it!

Me: You made me feel bad. I hope you're happy…

Riku: I am.

**C h a p t e r 5**

**( L e t ' s b e g i n…a g a i n)**

"Wakey, Wakey!"

, Screamed Stella in Sora's ear. It was a week later. Still the king had yet to come and pick them up. So in the mean time Sora and Riku had taken this time to train Kairi. And she was making decent improvement. She had even taken the time to learn a magic spell or two. She could now easily best anyone in Combat Class. Except Riku and Sora and the one teacher in the universe who refuses to tell anyone her name that is.

"Five more minuets Mom." Sora replied not really awake.

"Today's a big day! Wake up Sora!" Stella yelled.

"huh? What happens (yawn) today?" Stella looked mad. No. Furious. She put her hands on her hips.

"It's my birthday stupid!"

"Today?" Sora asked. He thought it would be _next _week.

"Yes! Now wake up!" Stella hit Sora with a pillow.

"Alright! I'm up!" Sora gave in and sat up in his bed. Stella smiled warmly before running out the room.

_She's so strange,_ Sora thought before getting up. Sora yawned and put on his clothes. His Mom had shopped for new clothes and now he looked semi normal. But he still refused to wear normal shoes and comb his hair to make it…less spiky. No, Sora had no control over his spiky hair. It was just naturally like this (don't ask him why) and he wouldn't want to change. It made him different. He walked into the kitchen to see Stella sitting at the counter talking with transparent Roxas and eating cereal. Roxas always woke up before Sora for some reason. Sora sat in the empty chair at the table.

"Look who's finally awake." Roxas said.

"Yeah…Against my will." Sora said yawning again. Stella rolled her eyes and ate another spoonful of cereal.

_I have the weirdest family in existence._ She thought. One brother, who wears huge shoes, has really spiky hair and saved the universe twice, and another brother who was transparent. The kids at the orphanage told her that getting adopted Sora's family would be weird. But Stella never thought of anything that came close to this. And Stella wouldn't want it any other way. She loved not being normal and having family secrets. Normal life seemed so incredibly boring to her now.

"So…whatcha get for my birthday?" Stella asked.

"Uh…well…" Sora had yet to get Stella anything.

"You didn't get me anything did you?" Stella accused." To busy spending all that time with Kairi."

"Well…"

"You should know that spending time with your girlfriend should come after you get me a gift." Stella said.

"S-she not my girlfriend!"

"You spend all your time with her. And I can tell you like her. Don't deny it. What's taking you two so long?" Stella asked.

"He's way too shy." Roxas said. Stella looked at him.

"What about you and Namine?"

"That's different."

"No it's not. You spend just as much time with Namine as Sora does with Kairi." Stella pointed out.

"It's not like I have that much of a choice."

"What? You're telling me you don't want to spend time with Namine?" Sora asked smiling.

"I do."Roxas said blushing a little.

"Oh! You're blushing!" Stella cried. Sora laughed. Stella turned towards him. "This doesn't get you off for forgetting my birthday present."

"Well what should I do?" Sora asked.

"Give me forty munny and we're even."

"Forty?" Sora asked.

"If you don't you can just do a few weeks of chores for me instead…"

"Forty money's fine."Sora quickly said. Stella smiled and finished her bowl of cereal, rinsed it out, and put it in the sink.

"Mom will be home at five. So you two can go off and do whatever you like with Riku and you're not so girlfriends until then. After that we will celebrate my birthday!" Stella informed the two. Stella left the room.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked Stella.

"Stacy's." Stella replied.

"You're not supposed to leave the house…You're grounded." Roxas said.

"No one will know. Right? Besides it's my birthday. I should get to see my best friend." Stella said leaving the room before any one could say anything against it.

**L A T E R**

"Kairi try it again." Riku called out. Kairi sighed loudly.

"I just don't get it…why is this spell so hard for me?" Kairi asked frustrated.

"Some spells take a longer time to learn. You're actually doing really well with magic."

"O.k.…fir-"Kairi stopped and looked at the blue sky.

"What is it?" Sora asked looking at the sky.

"I think they're here guys…" Kairi whispered. She pointed at a little speck in the sky. The speck got bigger and bigger until it no longer was a speck but could easily identified as a gummy ship. If you knew what a gummy ship looked like.

"Guess it's time." Kairi said looking up. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah…" Sora agreed.

"That's a really big gummy ship…" Kairi said looking. Even though it was far away she could clearly tell the ship was massive. Kairi suddenly felt her doubts surface._ Am I ready for_ this was the most dominate.

_Don't worry you've been training __**really**__ hard._ Namine encouraged. Kairi forced herself to calm down. Two beams of light appeared from the ship. Donald and Goofy materialized. Sora went over and hugged the two.

"Gosh Sora, we haven't been gone that long have we?"Goofy asked.

"Sorry." Sora said. He backed away a little embarrassed. "So…how you've been?" Donald and Goofy shared a look.

"Um…we gotta talk about that…"

"Well what happened?" Kairi asked a little worried.

"We can't say. Not here." Donald said. Sora looked around. No one was there with them but strangely no one questioned them further on the subject.

"You guys aught a change out those clothes." Said Donald. Sora and the others looked at themselves. They were all dressed in normal island attire. Which would be ridicules to try to fight in.

"Right." Kairi said looking at herself feeling a little embarrassed. The three went to the boats to get their supplies and clothes.

Sora walked slowly through his empty house and put on his adventure clothes. He started putting supplies in his pockets. Even though he knew he should hate the idea of having to leave again he was still excited. He missed his adventures. Simple life was a little boring now. Besides the mission was a simple one and probably shouldn't take longer than a week. And he was glad he could leave with Riku and Kairi this time. And the best part of all was the fact that he was going to miss the math test that just so happened to be on Monday. Truly the only problem was the fact he had to worry everyone again. He, Riku, and Kairi would once again randomly disappear without a trace. His parents will be so worried and he could expect another month of grounding. Or maybe even two and he didn't even want to think what Stella would go through.

Sora sighed. He didn't want to go against the King's orders but the letter specifically said that…

"..Sora, Riku, Kairi, you can't tell anyone you are leaving. That includes your parents…"

Sora sighed again and put two more hi-potions in his huge red pockets. Roxas appeared behind him. He had a smug look. The one he got only when he came up with a brilliant idea.

"What did you come up with?" Sora asked.

"Why don't we write a letter telling your parents where we are going?"

"Did you read the King's letter? It said that…"

"It said that you, Kairi, and Riku can't tell your parents where we are going. It didn't say anything about me or Namine." Roxas said. Sora looked amazed that he had thought of that. Roxas smiled and left the room to get a piece of paper and a pencil. A few minutes later the two departed. Unaware of the fact that they may never enter those same doors again.

**K i d I s l a n d -**

**O n t h e G u m m y S h i p-**

"You got to drive it here!" Sora pointed out.

"You got to drive it most of the time on the second adventure!" Donald said.

"Because I'm the leader." Sora said childishly.

"Who told you that?!"

"Well I am the keyblade master…"

"Keyblade Smeblade."

"It's my turn to drive the Gummy Ship."

"You crashed the ship three times!"

"That wasn't my fault. Monstro was going to eat us anyway. And deep jungles crash was because you wouldn't let me drive. And Hook only captured us! I didn't crash…" Kairi who had only been half listening to the argument up this point spoke.

"You got eaten by a whale?" she asked. Half worried, half amused. "In space…how did you manage that one?"

"It was coming at us and…it's a long story."

"Wow." Was all Kairi said before returning to her cell phone. Riku didn't say anything.

"Kairi, you know that's not going to work after a certain point after liftoff. Like I said before, the cell company's didn't plan on people leaving the planet unfortunately." Sora said while looking at the pink phone.

"I figured as much." Kairi answered not looking up. "That's why I'm going to use it now _**before **_we leave." Sora shook his head and turned around to see Donald sitting in the pilot seat. Before Sora could argue the ship jerked. And Sora who was the only one not sitting down in a seat already fell backwards...hard.

"Ouch" Sora said weakly. Riku shook his head and Kairi giggled at Sora.

Donald snickered before launching the huge ship off into space.

_The screen fades to black. Soft music begins to play. It gets louder and louder as if it was leading up to something. Suddenly in big silver letter three words appear on screen. They shimmer and shine. They read…_

_**Kingdom Hearts 3**_

_The words seem too settled down until they to fades into the black…_

_The game has officially begun._

Authors Note:

Me: I know..short.

Sora: So this is it?

Me: Yep. Hope life on the islands was relaxing because you're going on a new adventure!

Roxas: That's just great…(sarcasm)

Me: I'm sure your fangirls think so.

Kairi: I really can't wait! My first true adventure!

Riku: It's not all it cracked up to be. Risking your life, fighting long depressing battles…

Me: Heh…You're really are gloomy.

DayDreamer

Stella walked slowly into her empty home. She was a little late from her friend's house and she smiled at the thought of being back at home. Now they could all celebrate her birthday like a normal family.

"Sora, Roxas! I'm home!" she called out into the empty space. She didn't receive an answer so she went calmly to her room.

"They probably still at the Kid Island." She reasoned without even a little worry. Even though they usually where home by this time they were probably spending extra time with their not so girl friends. She walked in her room and found an envelope sitting peacefully on her bed.

Inside she found forty munny.

"W-what?" she asked no one. With the munny she found a not so neatly note. The handwriting was rushed as if it was written in a hurry but there was no doubt it was Roxas' handwriting. As she read it a hot tear ran down her cheek.

"Stella, Sora, Roxas. I'm home!" called the mother. Stella shook her head and trembled with the note. It couldn't be true…

"Stella…Sora…Roxas?" the Mom called again. Stella couldn't hold it anymore.

She began to cry.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Disney Castle!

Me: Hello peoples of this world or any other world! It's a new chapter!

Sora: I feel bad for Stella.

Me: Me too.

Riku: But you're the one who wrote it!

Me: It was necessary. Say goodbye to life on the islands. Adventure time!

Sora: No it's disclaimer time! DayDreamer owns nothing. Only the plot.

Me: Now it's adventure time?

Sora: Yeah sure.

Me: Yay!

**Chapter 6**

**(Disney Castle and Destruction)**

Lana woke to the sound of snoring. Loud snoring. Why did she let Seth sleep over? The boy always snored. Always! Seth slept soundly in the sleeping bag while Lana had slept not so peacefully in her own bedroom. She should have kicked him out before he got tired and begged her to let him stay. And Seth should not live so far away. Every time it got too late to go home he just had to ask her "Can I stay over?" and she just had to say yes. Seth did this all the time. Her parents where getting annoyed with the boy too but didn't think anything specious happened between them. Like anything would. Seth and Lana were just friends. Nothing more nothing less.

"Uhg." Lana moaned loudly. Seth's snoring increased so Lana through her pillow at him. But the boy didn't wake up. So she did the next best thing to do to wake up a lazy bum ... yell.

"WAKE UP!!!"

Yep. That worked a little to well. Now Lana had a pillow thrown at her face.

**-G u m m y S h i p -**

Sora looked at the blinking colored light before sighing and saying,

"How much longer?"

A loud groan rose from almost everyone in the room. That was the fifteenth time Sora had asked that question in the last ten minutes.

"It's the same answer as last time Sora. It's going to take twenty three hours." Riku said sounding more than a little annoyed. Sora slumped down in his seat.

"Well I'm bored."

"Really…"

"Why don't you check out the new 'raining room Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Training room." Donald corrected.

"Right training room… Sora?" Goofy looked back but the boy was gone.

"As soon as you said 'training room' he sprinted out the door…" Kairi said looking behind her at the door.

"Maybe you should go check on him?" Riku suggested. Kairi nodded and left the room. This Gummy ship was pretty big with three floors and Kairi had been given a map so she would get lost. The first floor was the control room. That's where driving the ship and launching weapons took place. The second floor was the bedroom floor. There was six bedrooms and a bathroom to accompany each bedroom. And each bedroom seemed like its own personal sweet. With a queen sized bed and other amenities. Kairi had taken dibs on the pink room (not that anyone else wanted it) that was conveniently right next door to Sora's room and only a minute's walk away from Riku's room. She looked at the map again. She had to make a left to get to the elevator. The training room was on the lowest floor. And it seemed to cover that entire floor. Which was pretty big.

Kairi found Sora in the training room fighting hologram heartless. He was moving impossibly fast and seemed to be almost a blur. Kairi was amazed.

_Could I do that too when I master my keyblade? _Kairi couldn't help but wonder. Sora looked really concentrated so Kairi silently backed out the room leaving the boy alone. But it wasn't concentration on the battle Kairi saw. It was on something else…

Flashback-

_Sora stepped off his small boat and on the kid island. He was trying to be silent and sneaky. Donald and Goofy where on the other side of the island probably just looking around. Which was good for Sora. He had forgotten to lock the door to the heart of the world until the last minute and couldn't let Kairi, Riku, Donald, or Goofy know. Or else he'd get a lot of "I told you to do it earlier!" from Kairi. It was hard enough to make a deal with Roxas so he wouldn't tell Kairi or Namine. Last thing he needed was more witnesses. He silently walked into the secret place. The place seemed to have shrink considered ably. He had to crouch to get through the tunnel part. When he got to the center of the cave he could stand up again. A strange feeling came over Sora looking back at all the drawings he and Kairi drew together. It was like looking back at the stuff you left in a time capsule. Nothing had changed here. The chalk they had used to draw the drawings on the wall had not become worn away. In fact they seemed almost more vibrant than before. Sora scanned the walls. Looking at each drawing. Then his eyes fell on one in particular. The one of him giving the paopu fruit to Kairi. But it now included Kairi giving part of the fruit back to him. Only two thoughts entered his mind. _

_"Kairi saw the Picture?!" was one of them. He already knew the answer was yes but still it shocked him. The other…_

_"Does this mean that Kairi likes..." Sora couldn't even finish the thought. It seemed so…impossible? No. That was the wrong word. It was certainly possible. But just unlikely. Or at least to Sora that is. But still he sorta hoped it was true. Sora stared at the picture for minutes before Roxas called him back to his senses and told him to lock the door. Sora nodded and got up. He pointed his keyblade at the wooden door in the middle of the room. Soon afterward a keyhole appeared. A light shot out the keyblade at the keyhole. A locking sound was heard and everything returned to normal. Sora glanced at the drawing before walking out. _

Flash Back End-

He couldn't figure what it all meant. Did it mean what he thought it meant. Or was it something else. Or maybe it meant nothing. Or maybe it meant everything. Or maybe he was just confusing himself…

**L a t e r-**

Kairi sat at couch beside her bedroom window looking at the endless sea of stars drifting past the ship. Everyone else on the ship was probably asleep by this hour including Namine who was snoring yet again in her head, but Kairi was much too excited to go to sleep. She wasn't even tired yet. A low rumble echoed in the room and Kairi clutched her stomach. All of a sudden she felt really hungry. Her stomach growled again. She sighed and tore herself away from her window to get a snack in the kitchen. The kitchen was on the same level as the bedrooms so she didn't haveto walk that far. She got herself a bag of microwavepopcorn. As turned slowly in the microwave. Kairi tapped her foot impatiently. She heard a yawn and Namine appeared in the room.

"Kairi…you're still up?" Namine asked. Kairi nodded slowly. Namine closed her eyes and yawned.

"Did I wake you up?" Kairi asked.

"You should go to bed Kairi."

"I'm not…" Kairi started to say but before she could finish the sentence she yawned. Kairi unexpectedly felt really tired. She could barely stand anymore.

"You probably should get to bed." Namine suggested again. Kairinodded and went to her bedroom completely forgetting her popcorn. As soon as the girl left the microwave loudly beeped signifying the popcorn was popped. Namine sighed and tookthe food out the microwave. She ate a handful of popcorn before calling out to Kairi "Your popcorn's done." But she didn't get a response from the girl. Namine walked in the room to find Kairi already fast asleep in bed. Namine smiled took out her drawing pad and pastels and silently left the room to go find a desk to draw on. She silently munched on the transparent popcorn while walking through the silent hall way.

Kairi was back at the Awakening. But it wasn't like before. The platform in which she stood on was only black and white. With a silhouette of a someone she didn't know. The air seemed different to somehow. She looked around but there wasn't much to look at.

"Hello." Called a voice. Kairi spun around to see the same boy that Sora had saw in the Awakening.

"W-who are you?" Kairi asked.

"And you're the princess, huh? And a keyblade wielder? But you still don't know anything about us? That's sad." The boy said slowly shaking his head.

"Am I supposed to know anything about you?" she asked a little confused.

"No…I suppose you wouldn't."

"Well who-", but the boy interrupted.

"You'll see us again. Until then…Sweet Nightmares." The boy vanished. Awakening disappeared and Kairi had one of the worst nightmares of her life.

**L a t e r-**

Riku didn't like being woken up. That's why he didn't own an alarm clock. He liked waking up slowly at his own time in the morning. Not by an annoying buzzer in his ear. So when he was woken up by a talking duck saying there was only two hours before they reached Disney castle he was already annoyed. And it didn't help when he discovered that his iPod was left at the islands. All in all he was in a bad mood when he got up to eat breakfast. When he sat down at the table it seemed to be a normal scene. Sora was arguing with Donald over something, Kairi looked a little tired probably because she stayed up too late last night; Roxas was looking through another magazine. This time it seemed to about videogames. Namine sat in the corner drawing something. And Goofy was trying to stop the argument between Sora and Donald. It was normal as it could get with a keyblade master, a princess of heart, two talking animals, two transparent former nobodies, and himself.

So in other words it wasn't normal at all.

Sora paused from his argument just to make a comment on Riku's mood.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Riku didn't respond to the comment. He didn't need to. Riku gave Sora a death glare and Sora shut up immediately. Simple as that.

Kairi yawned loudly trying to wake herself up. She turned to face Donald.

"How much longer till we reach the castle?" she asked.

"Two hours" Donald answered. Kairi sighed and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I'm taking a shower. I need to wake myself up…" Kairi answered already out the door. Sora leaned back in his chair.

"I call landing the ship." Sora said. Donald had a problem with that unsurprisingly. Another Argument.

**T w o H o u r s L a t e r – **

Kairi looked out the window. She could see a small speck in the distance growing bigger and bigger until it could easily seen as a distant world. Kairi looked over at Sora who was flying the ship.

"Sora! I can see it!" she said excitedly. But Sora was too preoccupied flying the ship to actually hear her. Kairi returned her attention on the approaching world. It seemed to be getting closer and closer every second. Soon the world was as big as her fist. Then her head. Then it became big as the room she was in. And then the entire ship. The world continued to get closer and closer. Kairicould now clearly see a massive castle on the world. Kairi stared in amazement. _Was that the King's castle? _She wondered.

"I think so." Namine said walking over to Kairi. She sat down in the seat next to her.

"Namine? You finished your drawing?" Kairi asked. Namine smiled and showed her the sketch. The picture showed Kairi sitting on the sideways palm tree talking with Sora. Riku was leaning against the tree. Roxas and Namine sat together on the ground. They were solid. Partly because Namine didn't know how to draw transparent people and partly…for another reason. Even Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were on the picture.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked pointing at a brown haired girl. Her back was faced them and her face was hidden. Namine squinted at the girl.

"I'm not sure…"Namine concluded.

"You don't know?" Kairi asked half amused half confused."You drew it!"

"I know but…I don't who she is."

"Weird."

"Yes." Namine agreed. The ship rocked a little as it touched down in the hanger.

"We're here."Donald and Goofy said at the same time. Of course Goofy added an 'a-huk' to it. Roxas and Namine disappeared not wanting to cause a scene when they got out of the ship.

When the group existed out the oversized ship they were greeted by two small chipmunks.

"Hey-a guys." said the one with a red nose.

"Welcome back!" said the one with a black nose.

"Hey long time no see." Sora said smiling.

"Um…Sora it's only been a month…" Chip said.

"Oh…right. It seems longer than that though…" Sora said a little embarrassed.

"The King is in the Library." Dale informed the group.

"Okay. Let's go to the library!" Sora said already walking towards the exit.

_Well someone's excited…_Namine observed. Kairi nodded her head.

"Kairi come on!" Sora yelled already up the stairs and at the door. Riku was already there as well. Kairi waved good bye to the two chipmunks and hurried out the room with the two boys. When everyone was gone the Chip and Dale's smile disappeared.

"You think they'll be ok?"Chip asked.

"It's Sora. He'll be fine." Dale answered though his voice didn't sound completely confident. The two turned away to work on the ship.

**???**

"We are not pleased."

A woman with silver eyes said looking upon a girl with black hair and blue highlights. They sat in unusually high chairs in a white room. It was the same girl that had seen Sora and Riku in the Realm of Darkness.

"Look. It wasn't my fault. I didn't know." The girl complained. She got slapped.

"Do NOT talk back to me." The woman yelled. The girls fell to the floor but were caught by her shadow that had lifted off the ground right before the girl had hit the hard ground and injure something.

"We are sorry." The shadow said holding the girl. "It will not happen again. If we see his group again we'll…"

"You will kill them." The woman said before the shadow could finish her statement.

"Understood." The shadow and the girl said at the same time. But their voices where so identical that the woman could not distinguish which voice belong to whom.

"You may go. But before you do…tell me. Why did you not report that you saw the keyblade master?"

"I…I'm not sure." The girl answered truthfully.

"Did you have any sort of bond or connection to him in your past life?"

"No." the girl said flatly.

"Does it worry you in the slightest that our little Nick has in fact not only found his mind already but also invaded his dreams and one of his companions?"

The girl looked up. A flicker in her eyes. "Was this companion a boy with silver hair?"

"No. It was a girl. Princess of Heart I believe. And she also was a wielder."

"Oh…" the girl said her voice revealing nothing. The woman looked at the girl. _What was that flicker in her eyes?_

"Go." The woman commanded. The shadow and the girl left the room. When they were out of hearing distance the girl let out a sigh in relief.

"She didn't kill us." the shadow said almost in a disbelieving voice.

"She must have some future use for us. Or else I'm sure that we'd be dead." The girl sighed.

"Never do that again. You know what to do…if you see them I mean…" The shadow warned before putting the girl down on the floor gently. Then the shadow itself became part of the floor itself. The girl silently walked down the empty hallway devoid of life.

"I understand."

**D I s n e y C a s t l e**

Kairi liked the garden. No. That was an understatement. Kairi **loved **the garden. It was large and unfamiliar flowers littered the ground. Huge hedges shaped like different animals where all over. She really did feel she was on a new world. She was on a new world. She was on a new world! SHE WAS ON A NEW WORLD!

"Kairi we…have to…go." Sora said breaking Kairi's trance. Kairi ran over to the group again.

"Sorry." She said when she had caught up. Donald and Goofy led them into the castle. They walked along a huge hallway. They walked past huge purple doors. Kairi wondered how anyone could hope to open them.

"How do you…" Riku started to ask. Looking at the huge purple doors also. Sora, Donald, and Goofy smiled but didn't give an answer. They continued walking to the end of the hall. There another normal sized door was. The group walked inside. The Library's walls where big book shelves each have books in an unknown order. A desk sat in the room. King Mickey sat at the desk looking through many books.

"Hey." Sorasaid walking in the room giving a little wave. He immediately got a whack from Donald's staff. Sora looked behind him to see everyone else in the room was either bowing (or curtsying in Kairi's case) or saluting. "Sorry." Sora apologized.

"Aw…It's okay. You guys don't have to act so formal." The King said looking at the group. "Kairi? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help…" Kairi explained.

"Kairi, it's going to be dangerous." Mickey said.

"But…I…I can call my keyblade now. And I want to help fight." Kairi said. King Mickey want to tell her no it's too dangerous but Kairi looked so determined he couldn't. Besides he didn't want to split up the three again.

"Alright Kairi you can go." He said. Kairi smiled. Then something caught Kairi's eye. She stared at a Jiminy Cricket who was dressed in his usual attire.

"Oh...Hey Jiminy!" Sora said when he figured out what Kairi was staring at.

"Hello Sora." Jiminy replied.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but what exactly did we forget?" Riku asked.

"So as you know you defeated organization XIII. But the thing you guys forgot was…" the small king paused for dramatic effect "…Maleficent."

There was dead silence in the room.

**L a t e r -**

Like stated earlier Riku was already in a bad mood. And now after hearing what exactly they forgot from the King he wasn't any happier to say the least. Riku sat in the garden thinking about while they had been relaxing at Destiny Islands Maleficent had all the time in the worlds to wreck havoc. And the "best" part was the fact that, that wasn't even all the news. The King said that they would discuss the rest in a disclosed location. Which obviously couldn't be good.

Today just wasn't Riku's day.

"Hey Riku!" said a voice. Riku looked behind him to see Kairi.

"Hey Kairi." Riku replied. Riku probably should of figured that maybe sitting in the garden was not the best place to hide from Kairi.

"There you are Riku!" said another voice. Yep, the garden was defiantly not a good hiding spot. Sora came into view.

"We've been looking forever for you!" Kairi said. Well maybe this hiding spot was ok after all.

"It was more like five minutes." Sora corrected. Or maybe not. Kairi went over to Riku.

"Come on we're already late." Kairi said smiling. Her smile became a frown and then she smiled again then a frown. "Shut up Nami." She whispered under her breath.

"What did she say?" Riku asked getting up. Kairi put on a fake smile. The one she used when trying to hide something.

"Oh nothing." She said. "Let's hurry up. The King's waiting for us." she said changing the subject. Riku didn't ask anything about what Namine said although he did feel out of the loop with Kairi fake smile and Sora trying but failing at holding down a laugh.

Today really wasn't Riku's day.

Sora being the only one who had been in this castle before led the group to the throne room. They stopped at the two huge purple doors from earlier.

"How are you going to open that?" Kairi asked looking all the way up at the top of them. Sora didn't answer he just smiled and knocked on one of them. Suddenly a small opening the size of a regular door swung open. Kairi and Riku looked at the small opening mouths open. Riku regained his composure quickly but Kairi took a few seconds.

_"Is that cheating?"_Namine asked. Sora smiled and walked through the door way.

_"Yep."_Roxas answered. The throne room was a long hall and at the very end was the throne itself. The King, Donald, and Goofy where waiting there.

"Sorry we're late." Kairi said. "We had to find Riku."

"It's alright." The King said.

"So… what exactly going on?" Riku said in a serious tone. "And why couldn't we find out in the library?"

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. While you were at the Destiny Islands the castle was attacked…"

"What! By who?" Sora asked.

"Yes, by the heartless. Jiminy maybe you should explain…" Jiminy Cricket came into view.

"Well it all started when I was looking through my journal and I noticed something. It said "We must return to free them from their torment"..."

"What does that mean?" Sora asked with a confused expression.

"Well the thing is I don't remember writing that." Jiminy said a little confused himself. "One day it just appeared in the journal... like 'thank Namine'..."

Sora suddenly remembered that Namine was supposed to explain what happened in castle oblivion. He made a mental not to ask about it later and not forget about it again.

"...but this was different somehow... we had a digital Sora go in the journal to figure out what's going on."

"Well what happened?" Kairi asked.

"Well there was all this corrupt data and he had to go around the journal debugging everything. He ran into this man in a cloak. After that…"

Sora and the group listened intently to the explanation. Apparently the figure turned out to be the journal itself in a human form. And that it had brought them into the journal itself. There they were attacked by heartless and met digital Sora...

**A n o t h e r W o r l d**

Lana sat on the bus again. Seth was home today due to some strange illness that was going around. Actually a lot of kids didn't go to school that day. But Lana wasn't that worried. Her bubble was notorious for having nothing exciting happen in it. The yellow bus came to stop. Lana picked up her supplies and book bag and left the bus.

She looked up at the greenish blue sky. Or maybe it was a bluish green? She couldn't tell. Lana's world was the unfortunate outcome of pollution. They where a fairly advanced world. But their advances was their downfall. They polluted their world and now the air was poisonous to breath. The entire civilization was forced to live in some sort of glass material bubble. Outside no trees existed, no animals could survive, and nothing lived. If someone was to leave the protection of the bubbles they would die within minutes. Lana and Seth had lived their entire lives in the bubble called Eternal Hope.

"I wonder who named it that." Lana mused aloud. "I bet they watched one too many cheesy movies. Eternal Hope... huh...They should have named it 'Eternal Boredom'." She laughed to herself. She looked over to her side. Without Seth life was so much more boring.

Lana walked into her house. As soon as she did she heard a loud

"OUCH!"

And she heard herself sigh.

**D I s n e y C a s t l e**

"And that's what happened." Jiminy finished. Sora nodded.

"And there's more..." the small King said.

"Really?" Sora asked. Already he could tell there was a lot going on. Why couldn't he get a break?

_Because you're the keyblade wielder_... Roxas said answering his thoughts.

_That's not a good reason._Sora said err...thought.

_It's the only reason._Roxas said. And Sora fell silent. Unfortunately he was right. That was in fact the only reason that he wasn't sitting at home doing homework but instead fitting for the survival of worlds. Just that at the moment he didn't know which seemed more appealing.

"What else is there your majesty?" Kairi asked polite as ever.

"Welp, there's this new group. Not much is known about them."

"What are they called?" Sora asked.

"I can't say. You should probably ask Yen Sid. I'm sure he knows more about them than I do." He paused with a look of deep thought. "They don't seem like a big threat but still… there's something strange about them. I don't know what."

"When are we leaving?" Riku asked.

"Tomarrow."

Sora looked around his room. The king had lent them guest rooms to sleep in. One word came to mind.

Red.

There was red carpet. Red curtains. Red abstract art on the walls. Red bed covers. Red sheets. Red vase with red flowers. Red. Red. Red. Red! Even the door was red!

_Red overload._Roxas said.

**A n o t h e r W o r l d**

Lana sat in her room her Mom had gone to the store. She should be back any second now. The music was blaring and her curtains where closed. She was bored.

Really bored.

Seth was supposed to come over by now. He might be sick but Seth never. NEVER. Missed the chance to see "Space Visitors from Planets Unknown". It was literally their favorite show ever. His TV at his house didn't get the channel it was on so Seth always came over to watch it with her. But he hadn't shown up yet.

"Where is he?" Lana asked no one. She looked at the clock once more and began to impatiently tap her foot. She was getting worried. Not seeing Seth at school. Not very upset. Not having Seth come over to see the newest installment in Space Invaders? Call in the army, the courts guard, and the EHPF (Eternal Hope Police Force) the worlds ending!

**D I s n e y C a s t l e**

Riku looked at his room. One word came to mind.

Blue.

Everything was blue just as much everything in Sora's room was red. Blue furniture, blue bed, blue curtains. It was all blue.

"Someone must really like the color blue."

**A n o t h e r W o r l d**

"All's well that ends well!"

Yells the over acting actor as the credits begin to roll down the screen. Lana silently clicked the TV off.

Seth had yet to come. And the show was over. The room was silent for a few seconds before she heard a loud scream in the distance.

She looked out her window to see a girl not much older than herself. She had brown hair. Lana thought she reminded her as someone from school. But she didn't have time to dwell on the subject. The girl was running away from who or what she didn't know.

"G-get a-a-away from me!" she yelled out.

Lana traced the girls gaze to a … bug? No. It was way too big to be a bug. And it stood on two legs. It was completely black and had two yellow eyes.

If it wasn't a bug then what was it?

The girl tried to run again. Lana couldn't figure out what was going on.

**D i s n e y C a s t l e**

Kairi looked at her room.

One word came to mind.

PINK.

"I love it!" Kairi said while flopping onto the bed.

**A n o t h e r W o r l d**

Lana sat in the cramped closet. She silently cried to herself. Outside the once sunny day continued to grow darker and darker. She had been stuck in here for hours. The tears came to a stop. Apparently she had run out of tears to cry.

Now she could start thinking logically.

What did she KNOW?

Number one: That girl she saw earlier disappeared shortly after that thing attacked her. And another one of those things appeared.

Number two: Seth, her Mom, nor her Dad had come home. And all of them should have been here by now.

Number three: A lot more of those things started appearing out of the shadows.

Number four: She had no idea what to do.

Then the lights went completely out. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face anymore. There was screams and shrieks all around her. She felt herself sinking into the ... floor?

-

-

-

Number five: She couldn't scream and she couldn't feel body anymore. And darkness surrounded her...

**D I s n e y C a s t l e**

Kairi strolled through the garden. The sun had set and the twinkling stars shown above the castle. "Hey Kairi." said a familiar voice. Kairi smiled at Sora. Sora returned the smile.

"Hey Sora." Kairi said.

"Kairi what are you doing?"

"Just taking a walk in the garden." Kairi answered.

"Oh." Sora said. It was sorta obvious.

"So Sora do you like you're room?" Kairi asked changing the subject. Sora couldn't help but flinch a little.

"It's...red." Sora said.

_That's an understatement _Roxas said. Kairi giggled_. Where's Namine? _Roxas asked. Her presence wasn't with Kairi.

"She's asleep in the room." Kairi answered pointing her finger in the general direction of her bedroom.

"You should probably go to bed too. You were really tired this morning." Sora said.

"Look at the..." Kairi started to say.

"Don't try to change the subj…"

"NO! Sora look at that star!" Kairi said franticly. She pointed at a blinking star. It began to get dimmer and dimmer.

-

-

-

-

Then it disappeared.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:**

Sora: So here we go again.

Me : It begins next chapter! All of it. The dramatic battles. The obvious relationship between Sora and Kairi…

Sora and Kairi : Hey!

Me: DON'T INTERRUPT! Anyway all that begins here on out. I know I said that before but now I mean it!

Riku: Just watch next chapter going to be about us on the gummy ship with nothing happening.

Me: Whatever…

Read and Review

DayDreamer


End file.
